I - Growing Old With You
by Katzmind
Summary: Yui and Nodoka are connected by the red string of fate all their lives. Now that they're in high school Nodoka feels that Yui doesn't need her anymore and slowly drifting away. What will happen now after Nodoka realizes that she might be in love with Yui?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything related to K-ON

The first chapter of my first K-ON fanfic.

I hope you like it :)

* * *

"Come on, Yui. Let's go," Ritsu called out to their lead guitarist, which caught not only Yui's attention but Nodoka's as well. Classes just ended and the light music club is about to go their clubroom. "See you, Nodoka-chan," Yui cheerfully waved goodbye at her childhood friend sitting in front of her. "Good luck with practice," Nodoka just said smiling back at her friend. While watching Yui run towards her band mates, Nodoka can't help but think back on the last time she asked Yui to go somewhere with her. _I wonder when was it; it's been so long I can't remember anymore._ Her thoughts didn't last long when her responsibilities as student council president suddenly came to mind.

Work seems to be harder to do this time for the president, though the usual paper works and meetings weren't anything new. She wasn't feeling it and the summer heat isn't helping, but Nodoka didn't pay attention to it and just brushed it off. Hours later, work was done and the president felt more tired than before. She wanted to stay longer and help with cleaning up in the room, but Nodoka was too beat already. She gave out further instructions to her co-members, and then took her leave. Before she climbed down the stairs, a familiar voice and laughter echoed from the floor above her. She suddenly felt happy and relieved when she realized it was Yui;_ I guess they're done with practice. _

"Ah! Nodoka-chan!" Yui yelled out upon spotting her friend from the stairs.

"So, how was practice?" Nodoka asked – happy to see her friend.

"It was fun! Mugi-chan's cake was super delicious!" Yui excitedly said while grinning at her friend.

"She asked about practice not Mugi-senpai's cake," Azusa let out a sigh afterwards.

"Well, you can tell how our club went today from what Yui said, Nodoka." Mio said feeling embarrassed at how lax the band members are.

"I pretty much have an idea," Nodoka gave a chuckle. "By the way Yui, you want to go home together? I'm done with student council."

"Sorry Nodoka-chan, I can't. We'll go over to Ricchan's today to do homework," Yui explained.

"But why do _I_ have to come too?! What do I know about a third year's homework?!" Azusa complained.

"Because it'll be more fun if we're together," Yui said happily while hugging her junior.

"Oh…okay. Maybe next time then," Nodoka said. "Anyway, see you guys tomorrow," she waved goodbye and went on ahead.

While Yui and Azusa went on with their usual thing, Mio noticed Mugi looking a bit troubled and staring at the place where Nodoka was.

"What's wrong Mugi?" the concerned bassist asked.

"Just now, Nodoka-chan seemed…"

"Huh?"

"Never mind. I guess it was just imagination."

Nodoka walked out the school and took her normal route home. Passing by shops, strangers and other students like her – looking straight ahead and not paying any attention to any of them. She's been walking home alone ever since Yui joined the light music club and for three years Nodoka's used to it. But that day it's different, _I guess it can't be helped if I miss walking home with her sometimes_. _I really miss her; maybe I'll ask her if we could hang out this weekend._

Along the way, she saw the playground they used to play in when they were kids. She couldn't help but smile at the memories she has with Yui in that playground. _It feels just like yesterday_, Nodoka thought as she recalled all their fun times. She sat on the swing and imagined both of them running around the playground,_ and then Yui would usually trip and cry_. She faintly laughed at the memory, _then she would always call me and look at me with those silly tearful eyes as if a stray puppy asking me to not to leave her behind…but she didn't have to look at me like that…because I'm always with her_. _I guess she is like that even now that we're in high school…well…until she joined a club that is. She rarely cling on to me and give me unnecessary hugs anymore._ Nodoka's suddenly caught off guard by the sensation of something wet sliding down her cheek. _Huh? Why am I crying?_ Her tears started flowing non-stop upon realizing what was happening. _Do I really miss her that much?...What's wrong with me? I mean she found something she loves to do. She has more friends…she…she doesn't need me anymore when she's sad, when she needs help with homework or with anything else. In fact she became stronger when she joined the light music club. She's happier now, with her band mates and playing music, with Azusa-chan…without me…I should be happy. I am…then why? Why am I crying? Why do I feel this way? What is this pain I'm feeling?_

Nodoka couldn't stop her tears from falling. She doesn't understand the reason behind them. She was _indeed_ happy for her friend but those tears aren't because of joy. She knows it's because of something else, what it is exactly was her problem. Despite being considered one of the smartest girls in school, the simple reason why she's crying is something she couldn't figure out at that moment. _It's so ironic_, she thought. Her crying stopped when she heard some kids laughing. Then she saw two girls running around playing tag. Immediately Nodoka saw herself and Yui in them.

_*giggle* "Tag! You're it!"_

_"I'll get you – AH!"_ the girl suddenly tripped and fell on the ground.

_"Are you okay?"_ the other girl ran back to her fallen friend.

The girl looked up to her friend with teary eyes before crying.

_"Ah, don't cry," _she helped her friend up and brushed off the dirt on her dress. _"Don't cry. It's alright. Here,"_ she then offered her friend a piece of candy.

_*sniff* "But…that's yours. It's your favorite."_

_"It's okay, you can have it. So don't cry anymore, okay?"_

The girl wiped her tears and excitedly said, _"Okay! Thank you, I love you!"_

_"Nodoka-chan I love you!"..._a phrase that suddenly popped in Nodoka's head. _Oh yeah, I used to give Yui candy too, then she'd say 'Nodoka-chan I love you!'. That Yui._ _"Nodoka-chan I love you!"… "I love you!"… "I love you!"_… Yui's words echoed in Nodoka's mind as she stares in to the distance. _"I love you!"…Love…Love?…Love?!_ Her eyes widened when she suddenly realized something. _What? No way!…I just miss her…there's just no way that's possible…I just…_Nodoka let out a breath and tried to calm herself. She saw that it was getting dark and decided to head home.

Nodoka arrived home and went straight to her room. She lay on the bed feeling exhausted. With an arm on her forehead she started to think about the matter at hand. _Do I really feel that way? _Her thoughts suddenly filled with Yui, the time they used to have together, the times she would get her out of trouble, the times Yui would have fun amidst anxiety or unfortunate circumstances and ending up being influenced by her, the times when Yui would just hug her whenever she's troubled, sad or happy, the time she said she wanted to go to the same university 'cause she wants to be with Nodoka and the times when Yui would say she loves her. Nodoka felt her face warm up from the last one she thought of. _This is ridiculous! It can't be possible…it just can't…can it? _

Nodoka took off her glasses and slightly massaged her nose bridge. She never thought she'd suddenly think about love that day – it's stressful. _It's so sudden; to just realize it out of the blue?...But why didn't I feel anything until now? I mean we've been together since we were kids, when did I start feeling this way? I just don't get it…well it's not like that emotion is easily comprehendible. It's simple yet complicated…so…I love her? I love Yui…_Nodoka turned to her side and hugged her pillow with her face redder than before. _Yui...what should I do now? _A knock on her door stopped her from thinking further.

"Nodoka-chan?" her mom called out after coming in her room.

"Yes, what is it mom?" Nodoka answered as she sat up.

"You came home later than usual today and you look tired. Did you hav – You're face is red, are you okay?!"

"Huh? Ah yeah I'm fine, sorry about that. I just stopped by somewhere before going home."

"Okay then. Dinner will be ready in 5 minutes so be sure to come down by then."

"Um…mom?"

"What is it honey?"

"Um…what do you do if you're in love with a childhood friend?"

"Eh?!" her mom was surprised by Nodoka's question. "Childhood fri – Nodoka-chan are you saying…you're in love with Yui-chan?"

"NO! It's not me…it's…a junior from school asked me and I don't know what to say," Nodoka said and looked away, hoping her mom wouldn't see the lie in her eyes.

"Oh if that's the case…well there are pros and cons to consider."

"Like what?"

"One disadvantage is she might lose the friendship especially if the feeling is one-sided. Another is the possibility of losing interest with one another; if ever they _did _end up together they might not last that long. Since they're childhood friends, they might not have anything new to explore or discover about each other."

"Oh…," Nodoka said sounding a bit sad. "So what are the advantages?"

"Well if all goes well, it's probably going to be the best relationship she'll have. She's well aware of each other's characters and can romance her childhood friend in the best possible way."

"Ro-Romance her friend?"

"Yup. Next is she knows everything about her friend, likes and dislikes, favorite food, music, etc. Obviously they even know each other's family. That makes it very easy for both of them to adjust with each other's family after marriage."

"Ma-Marriage?!"

"Yeah. Why are you flustered Nodoka-chan?"

"Huh?! Oh nothing it's just that she just realized her feelings for her friend and you're already talking about romancing and marrying and stuff."

"What's wrong with that? People who are in love go through those stuff eventually."

"W-Well what if…her friend is a g-girl?"

"Oh then it's still the same."

"What? But they're both girls…how's that possible?"

"I have no idea. Love is a very mysterious thing after all, it knows no gender, age nor race. It can make you feel a lot of things at an extreme level like happiness, sadness, pain and pleasure. It can also be the source of your strength and weakness."

"You make it sound so simple mom."

"It's both simple and complicated most of the time," she smiled happily at her daughter.

"I think so too."

"Well remember to consider the things I said before confessing to Yui-chan, okay?"

"Confess?! That's too soon, I don't think I can do that."

"Of course you can. I'm sure it won't end up very bad, it's Yui-chan after all."

"Yeah, you have a poi – " Nodoka suddenly stopped herself when she realized what's happening. She looked at her mom blushing and shocked.

"Teehee, got you."

"M-Mom how di – "

"Don't worry I won't tell your father…yet."

"Wha – "

"Anyway, dinner's almost done. See you in 5 minutes."

Nodoka just stared at the floor still dumbfounded. _I slipped…mom knows_, she doesn't know how to deal with it. She's not even done taking in the fact that she's in love with her childhood friend_, and now this?_ Once again she let out a breath and tried her best to calm down. _Mom seems to be okay with it, that's surprising. _Still it made her smile that her mom would even be supportive about it. _She saw right through me_, she thought.

Nodoka started changing her clothes while her mind filled with Yui and her mother's advice, _pros and cons huh?_ Anything can happen if ever she decides to confess, and the uncertainty scared her especially the possibility of losing her friend._ But then again, mom has a point; this is Yui we're talking about. It won't probably be that bad in case she didn't feel the same way._ After 5 minutes, Nodoka came down from her room to eat dinner with her parents.

"By the way Nodoka," her father started.

"Yes? What is it dad?"

"I'll be going to America for work a few days from now and I want you and your mother to fly there with me."

"What?!" _How many times do I have to be surprised today?!_

To be continued...

* * *

I hope you enjoyed that :)

Reviews are very much welcomed.

Tune in for chapter 2 :)


	2. Chapter 2

K-ON isn't mine.

Finally chapter 2.

I hope you like it :)

* * *

_Do I really feel that way?_ a question that endlessly ran through Nodoka's head the whole day. And because of that she had trouble concentrating in class. _I'm not acting differently in front of Yui, if I do have feelings for her shouldn't I feel nervous or something? _Although she got to a conclusion the night before, she couldn't help but contradict herself once more. _I don't know anymore…_Nodoka thought by the end of the day while fixing her things before going to the student council, _I'll think about it some more when I get home. _And as for the light music club, they started their activities the moment the school bell rang.

"Mugi-chan more cake and tea please!" Yui excitedly requested.

"Yui-senpai when are you going to stop eating? We need to practice," Azusa reminded.

"I can't help it Mugi-chan's cake and tea are delicious."

"Thanks," Mugi said forcing a smile.

"Mugi is something the matter?" Mio asked after seeing through Mugi's disguise.

"I'm just a bit bothered," Mugi answered looking down on her tea.

"By what? What is it?"

"It's nothing really. I just…"

"Just what?"

"I need to check something. I'll be right back," Mugi said then ran out the clubroom, leaving her band mates wondering what happened.

Nodoka's expression the day before really troubled Mugi and it wasn't just a product of her imagination. She didn't know why, but somehow she just can't let it go. They might not be close but Nodoka is still her friend, _if she has a problem I want to help her_. _ I could be wrong…but my gut tells me there's something going on_. Mugi thought to herself as she stood in front of the student council door and knocked.

"Excuse me," Mugi said and slowly peeked inside the room.

"Mugi? Come in. What is it?" Nodoka asked.

"Um, I'm sorry Nodoka-chan I know you guys are busy but…I was wondering if I could talk to you."

"Sure, what is it about?"

"Uh, why don't we go somewhere we could be alone."

Nodoka sensed Mugi's seriousness so she granted the blonde's request. _I wonder what happened? Yui and the others might have broken something in clubroom. But she didn't have to talk to me in private if it's club matters,_ Nodoka thought while following her friend to an empty classroom. "So what is it?" Nodoka asked as Mugi closed the door. But she didn't answer; instead she went closer to the president and grabbed her hand.

"Mugi – "

"Nodoka-chan!"

"Yes! What's wrong?"

"I should be asking you that question."

"Huh?"

"Well…you see, yesterday, I noticed you looked upset when Yui-chan said she couldn't go home with you, so I thought there must be something bothering you. That's why I want to know, is something wrong?"

"Huh?...Uh…Ah! That! Well I just sort of miss walking home with her so I guess I was a bit disappointed when she had other plans," Nodoka explained. _Did I really look upset?_

"Is that all? You look very troubled today too," Mugi asked not convinced.

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"There's no use hiding it Nodoka-chan. It's pretty obvious already, so you might as well tell truth."

"Eh?!" _Is it really written all over my face?! What should I do? Did anyone else notice? Did Yui notice?! Wait the last one's a bit impossible._

"Well Nodoka-chan?"

"Fine…the truth is…I have feelings for Yui," Nodoka said blushing and looked away.

"EH?! REALLY?!" a very surprised and excited Mugi responded.

"What?! I thought you knew!"

"I didn't. I was just bluffing about that," Mugi giggled and felt very triumphant. "So you have feelings for Yui-chan eh?"

"Is that true?" a voice asked startling the two friends. They turn their heads to see who it was and were surprised to see Ui standing by the door.

"Ui-chan? What are you doing here?" Mugi asked.

"Um…this is my classroom. I was just going to get something I forgot," Ui explained while walking in the room.

_I haven't done any work yet and I'm already stressed out_, Nodoka thought while placing a hand on her forehead. _Well so much for keeping it to myself._ "Nodoka-san, do you really have feelings for onee-chan?" Ui asked again to confirm what she heard. There's no use denying it now, so Nodoka just let out a sigh and said, "Yes it's true." Ui immediately looked at her childhood friend with a raised eyebrow, as if what Nodoka said was more confusing than surprising. Now, Ui doesn't really mind her sister and Nodoka being together, in fact she thought of such possibility a few times before and already prepared herself in case a day like that would come. And when it finally did, Ui sensed that something was off.

"Isn't it exciting Ui-cha – "

"Are you sure Nodoka-san?" Ui asked completely ignoring Mugi.

"What do you mean Ui?"

"Don't get me wrong Nodoka-san, I'm not against it. In fact I'm really happy that it's you but I just want to know, are you really sure?"

"Why do you keep asking that Ui?"

"Well…because you look and sound uncertain. We've been together for a long time so you can't fool me, I know if you're confident about something or not."

At that moment, Nodoka stood frozen in her place speechless and dumbfounded as if the younger Hirasawa just revealed a very shocking truth.

"That's why I want to know. Have you really thought about it, Nodoka-san?" Ui asked again.

Nodoka gave a faint smile and said, "You're right."

"What?! But you said…," Mugi felt surprised by the sudden twist.

"The truth is, that possibility only occurred to me yesterday so I'm not 100% sure," Nodoka explained.

"This isn't like you at all Nodoka-san. You always think things through before saying or doing anything."

"I know I'm sorry. I guess realizing that I might be in love with Yui made me a bit thoughtless. But I was planning to reflect on it some more when Mugi tricked me in to telling."

"What made you suddenly think you're in love with onee-chan, Nodoka-san? Did something happen? Did she say anything to you? What did she do?"

"Now, now Ui-chan I think we should sit down and let Nodoka-chan properly explain everything," Mugi suggested which the other two agreed.

Mugi and Ui listened intently to Nodoka's story about what happened the day before, her feelings about it and how all that led her into thinking she's in love with Yui. Having a serious topic made the three of them forget that they still have things to get back to. For some reason, their discussion was too important to put aside for later and didn't notice they were gone for half an hour already.

"So in summary," Mugi said after Nodoka told everything they wanted to know. "You're confused."

"Well, I guess you can say that…"

"I still think Nodoka-san just miss spending time with onee-chan, that's all." Ui suddenly argued.

"Then how do you explain the _'I felt my face heat up when I remembered Yui telling me she loves me'_ part?" Mugi said referring to one of Nodoka's words.

"That's because Nodoka-san is in high school now, her level of understanding has developed. Back then; those three words didn't have a very deep meaning. Hearing them when you were kids just made you happy. Remembering it now will obviously have different effect on you because now you're aware that love could go even deeper than friendship."

"You have a point there Ui-chan but Nodoka-chan wouldn't think that way if that's not what she truly feels. I mean she wouldn't get confused if she just saw Yui-chan as a friend in the first place and completely disregard the possibility that she could be someone more than just a friend. That wouldn't even cross her mind if Nodoka-chan doesn't feel anything towards Yui-chan. And besides she wouldn't get jealous yester – "

"That's exactly it."

"What do you mean?"

"Onee-chan and Nodoka-san are together from kindergarten to high school, heck they're even put in the same class every year, they are literally part of each of other's lives. With that amount of time spent with each other, jealousy is a natural thing to feel if one of them suddenly start hanging out with someone else."

"Then why didn't she get jealous before?"

"Nodoka-san is not possessive person. I guess yesterday was her limit."

"Um…," Nodoka finally interrupted the debate. "I think I'm more confused than before."

"Sorry Nodoka-san. We didn't mean to make things worse for you."

"That's okay. I guess it's really not that simp – "

"Wait a minute…," Mugi suddenly said and interfering Nodoka. "Nodoka-chan, you said you're confused as to whether you love Yui-chan as a friend or not right?"

"Yeah…"

"Then…what if Yui-chan was the one in love with you? Will that help you get the answer you need?"

"Eh? I can't imagine that ever happening so I can't really say…"

"Come on Nodoka-chan, don't make it sound like Yui-chan is not capable of seriously loving someone. Plus it's just a _'what if'_ question," Mugi said with a smile which Nodoka find a bit suspicious.

"Sorry but it's hard to picture such scenario so I really don't know Mugi."

"It's no use Tsumugi-san, even I can't imagine that," Ui said while looking up and then turned her attention to Mugi. "But I think you're right. Unless onee-chan really is in love with Nodoka-san and confesses her feelings, I don't think she will arrive with a clear answer anytime soon."

Mugi was about to say something when she heard someone calling her name. The three of them turned their attention to the doorway and saw Mio together with their friend Jun and the student council vice president.

"Mugi what are you doing here? You've been gone for more than an hour already. We can't practice without you."

"Ah sorry Mio-chan I was just…asking Nodoka-chan about our math homework today."

"Ui did you find your book yet? What took you so long?"

"Sorry Jun-chan, I…uh…asked Nodoka-san about our homework as well."

"President we can't start the meeting without you."

"Sorry I'll be there."

After giving their excuses as to why they're gone for almost two hours, the three friends put back the chairs and went to their respective chaperons. "See you guys tomorrow. Thanks for the help Nodoka-chan," Mugi said smiling before walking away with Mio. _What's with that smile? _Nodoka thought while walking. "You know, you could've asked me about our math homework instead of Nodoka. Was there any particular reason why you have to go to her?" Mio asked while they make their way to the music room. Mugi didn't give an answer and just kept on walking with a smile.

"What's on your mind?"

"Hmm? Nothing."

"Liar, I know that smile."

After getting a giggle as a response, Mio let it go for now.

That night, Nodoka stared at her ceiling thinking about her conversation with Mugi and Ui. _*sigh* I'm more confused than before. I do appreciate what Mugi and Ui were trying to do but everything they said didn't help me at all, even though it made sense. What's happening to me? Why did I even think I have feelings for her? Is this really love or something else that I'm mistaking for love? Jeez!_ Nodoka let out a breath before closing her eyes and turned to her side.

"WAAH!" Nodoka yelled out, surprised to see her mother kneeling by her bedside and staring at her happily. "Mom! You almost gave a heart attack! When did you get in here?"

"Just a little while ago. You were too busy staring at your ceiling you didn't even hear me come in."

"Oh sorry, did you need something?" Nodoka asked as she sat up.  
"Nothing I just thought I'd bring you some cookies while you study but it seems you're too busy thinking about Yui-chan," her mom answered with a big grin on her face.

"I wasn't thinking about her…," Nodoka said and looked away.

"Oh?"

"I was thinking if I really do have feelings for her or not. My two friends were debating about it earlier; Ui said it's not love while Mugi said it is and now I'm more confused."

Nodoka's mom gave a chuckle before sitting beside her troubled daughter and put a hand on her head, "You know Nodoka-chan…"

Nodoka anxiously waited for what her mom has to say.

"…good luck with figuring it out."

"Eh?! That's it?"

"Yeah."

"I thought you were going to give me you're opinion about it or something."

"What? No way! Don't be silly," her mom laughed before continuing. "Doing such thing will probably just confuse you even more. You're the only one who can find the answer you seek."

"Well you do have a point mom but I don't know what I should do…"

"For now, do nothing."

"What? No way! I can't just stop and ignore this."

"I didn't say such thing I said _for now_. Just take it slow and think about it very carefully. You don't have pressure yourself."

"Yeah I guess you're right. Thanks mom," Nodoka said and gave her mom a hug. "By the way…"

"Hm? What is it Nodoka-chan?"

"What happened to my cookies?"

"Ah. Sorry, it seems I ate it all. I'll get you some more," her mom said while scratching her head.

"It's fine. Why don't we have some cake instead?" Nodoka suggested which her mom happily accepted.

To be continued...

* * *

I hope you enjoyed that :)

Reviews are very much welcomed.

Tune in for chapter 3 :)


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own K-ON

Here's chapter 3. I hope you enjoy :)

* * *

_~YAWN~_

"Onee-chan walk properly, you'll trip if you walk so lazily like that," Ui warned while watching her sister walk with her eyes half closed.

"I can't help it, Azu-nyan told me to memorize all the guitar chords so I stayed up all night doing just that," Yui explained sluggishly.

"Jeez, come on onee-chan I'll hold your hand," Ui offered to help her sister walk properly.

_Well onee-chan's not the only one; I ended up staying up late myself too._ Ui couldn't sleep the night before because she was thinking about what happened yesterday. _I wonder how Nodoka-san will deal with this,_ Ui then glanced at Yui, _I really want her to be with Nodoka-san…if only…_Ui's stressful thinking lasted for 5 more minutes until a friend of theirs greeted them; stopping her from her thoughts. "Yui-chan, Ui-chan good morning!" Mugi called out. "Ah Mugi-chan good morning," Yui greeted back.

The three of them made their way to school while talking about school and club. _It's Nodoka-chan,_ Yui spots her friend walking a few meters ahead of them. She's about to call her when, "Nodoka-chan!" Mugi suddenly beat Yui in her intentions. Mugi then ran towards the student council president excitedly as if she never saw her in ages; surprising the sisters as this has never happened before. Seeing Mugi cling on to Nodoka and pull her further away after greeting her made Ui suspicious about Mugi's actions.

**In the class 3-2**

Yui arrived in class and immediately rested her head on her table. She was about to fall asleep when Ritsu and Mio got to her in time and brought her back to reality.

"Yui don't you fall asleep now. School hasn't even started yet and you're already sleepy," Ritsu said while shoving her sleepy friend.

"What did you even do last night for you to be this tired?" Mio asked.

"I memorized all the guitar chords just like Azu-nyan said."

"Really? Wow," Mio said impressed.

"Yeah…I bet you're going to forget all of it later," Ritsu teased.

"That's mean Ricchan!"

"You didn't forget about our homework too, right?" Mio assumed.

"Eh? Homework? … I TOTALLY FORGOT!" Yui said in panic.

"I should have known," said Mio after letting out a sigh.

"Mio-chan! Let me see – "

"No! Do your own homework!"

"She said the same thing to me Yui so you're not the only one," Ritsu said with a grin on her face.

"That's right! I still have Nodo – " Yui looked at the seat in front of her and saw it was empty. "Huh? Where's Nodoka-chan?"

"She went out with Mugi earlier," Mio answered.

"Where did they go?" Yui asked sounding a bit distressed.

"Come to think of it, they've been gone for an awfully long time," Ritsu said and glanced at the clock. "Class is about to start."

"Who knows," Mio responded looking away.

Yui was about to ask Mio for help again when the bell rang and Sawako entered the classroom – right on cue. Behind her were Mugi and Nodoka laughing together, "Looks like those two made it in time," Ritsu said before walking to her seat. _Huh? Why do they look so happy? Why is Mugi-chan clinging on her so much?_ Yui asked herself while watching them walk in the room. "Good morning Yui," Nodoka greeted with a faint smile on her face before taking her seat. Yui didn't say anything nor did she smile back at her – for some reason she can't. _What is this? _She felt something but immediately brushed it off the moment Sawako started to speak. During lunch Mugi ran off somewhere bringing Nodoka with her again, making their friends start to wonder.

"Mugi and Nodoka seem to be spending a lot of time today, I wonder what's up." Ritsu started.

"I _really_ like to know myself," Mio said feeling very curious herself.

"Yui do you have any idea?" Ritsu asked.

"Hm? Me? Nope."

"Oh well let's just ask Mugi later during club."

**Afterschool**

The club members were already preparing their instruments for practice except for Mugi, who was the only one not there. "Where's Mugi-senpai?" Azusa asked after setting up her guitar. "I don't know, she just said that she'll catch up," Ritsu answered. There's nothing wrong with that, it happened before and to anyone but somehow Azusa can feel that the mood in the room isn't right – _are they snack deprived?_

"I bet she's with Nodoka," Ritsu added.

"Huh? Nodoka-senpai? Why do you say so?" asked their curious junior.

"Well, they've been together all day. In fact, I don't think I got the chance to have a proper conversation with either of them today."

"Really? That's rare."

"I wish Mugi-chan would come soon, I want some cake," Yui said as she sat on their couch looking very sad.

"Yui-senpai is that all you think about?"

"Hi guys," a greeting from someone they've been waiting for.

"Mugi-chan! I've been waiting for you!" Yui said and suddenly pounced on the blonde. "Come on let's have some snacks."

"Sorry Yui-chan, I just came by to let you guys know I need leave early today," Mugi said with a very apologetic look on her face.

"Let me guess, you'll go somewhere with Nodoka," Mio finally spoke but her tone was different from usual.

"Yeah, sorry it's sudden. Anyway I'll see you guys tomorrow," Mugi waved goodbye then went out of the room.

The clubroom went silent for a few seconds after Mugi left. They wouldn't sound right if Mugi isn't around so Ritsu thought of asking the other members if they want to hangout instead. But when she saw Yui's frowning face she ended up asking something else.

"Yui? You okay? What's wrong?"

"Huh? Y-yeah," Yui said immediately changing her expression. "Come on, why don't we hangout somewhere too."

"But senpai – "

"I'm in," Mio suddenly said before their junior could even start to disagree.

"Me too!" Ritsu happily said. "How about you Azusa?"

"Fine. Let's go," Azusa said feeling outnumbered.

**That night**

It was almost dark when Yui and her friends called it a day. They said their goodbyes and went on their separate ways. Yui walked happily – excited for dinner. _I wonder what Ui will cook tonight._ She's humming one of their songs while imagining the food they will have tonight. Her food fantasies were disrupted by the sudden thought of what happened earlier during club. For some reason, she didn't like Mugi leaving so early to spend time with Nodoka – _we didn't get any cake and tea because of that._ A few blocks more to her house Yui sees her childhood friend walking farther ahead and before she could react the sight of Mugi stopped her from doing anything. _What's Mugi-chan doing here? _She watched them head towards the direction of Nodoka's house, _why?_ And at that moment Yui finally realized that she doesn't like what she sees, not one bit.

"I'm home."

"Onee-chan welcome…back…" Ui was taken aback by her sister's negative mood after seeing her. "What's wrong?"

"They are!"

"Huh? Could you explain what's going on?"

Instantly, Yui started to vent out all her anger to her sister, who in turn listened carefully._ I rarely see onee-chan like this, actually now that I think about it, I think I've never seen her mad before_. Yui told her about Mugi running off with Nodoka the whole day and they never get to eat any snacks during club. And after a few minutes of ranting, Yui was done and breathing heavily.

"Um…sorry onee-chan but I don't really understand."

"What?! It's so clear as day!"

"The only thing that's clear to me is you're mad what I don't get is, why?"

"What do you mean why?!"

"I mean, so what? There's nothing really wrong if Tsumugi-san and Nodoka-san are together. Though it _is_ rare but aside from that there's nothing wrong with it. If it's about the snacks you and the others had one anyway at a café after your club. Plus we still have some cake left in the fridge so you're insured."

"But…," Yui didn't know what to say because Ui made sense. _So why am I mad?_

"Onee-chan could it be that you're jealous?"

"Eh?! Of what? Why would I be jealous? I'm not jealous."

"I don't know. You're the only one who can answer that. Besides, I don't have another possible reason why you're so mad."

Yui didn't respond anymore and Ui knew her sister was pondering about the issue. "I'll go start making dinner," Ui said and left her sister in living room. While chopping some vegetables, the younger Hirasawa thought about Mugi's actions that day and can't help but wonder – _what's going on?_ She doesn't want anything to think about again tonight,_ so_ _I'll just ask Tsumugi-san tomorrow. _

During dinner, the sisters ate quietly for the first time. _Looks like onee-chan is still thinking about it_, Ui thought as she watched her sister eat and still looking mad. _It's almost as if she doesn't like the food I prepared if she has that expression – hopefully that's not true._

After eating, Yui immediately went to her room and started playing her guitar. She played all their songs while unconsciously letting her mind wander. _What's that Ui talking about anyway? I'm not jealous, I just don't like them spending time together that's all, that doesn't mean I'm jealous at all. I mean why would I? I'm not jealous. I'm not jealous at all. That's really ridiculous, there's no way I'm jealous. That's right, I'm definitely not jealous. I'm not jealous._ _No I'm not! _After strumming the last chord of the last song she played, Yui looked at the clock and saw it's almost midnight. She placed Gitah on its stand and fell on her pillow feeling exhausted. "I'm not jealous," Yui said to herself before falling to sleep.

To be continued...

* * *

I hope you enjoyed that :)

Feel free to give some reviews and comments :)

Chapter 4 is on it's way so stay tuned :)


	4. Chapter 4a

K-ON isn't mine.

Here is chapter 4 and it's longer than the previous chapters. Actually it's too long that I decided to divide it in to two parts. So here is part1 of chapter 4.

I hope you enjoy :)

* * *

The next morning, the Hirasawa sisters walked to school earlier than usual. This happens once in a while so it didn't bother Ui, what bothered her was Yui's lack of energy again. _Well it can't be helped with how she was last night I bet she didn't sleep well. But thank goodness, it looks like she's in a better mood now._

"Uuuiiiii…," Yui said lethargically.

"What is it onee-chan?"

"It's so hoooooot…"

"Well it _is_ summer already."

"Please do something…change the weather Ui…"

"I can't do that onee-chan."

"WAH!" Yui said, startled with something cold that suddenly touched her cheek.

It was Nodoka holding up a cold bottle of juice, "Here. You look like you really need it."

"Thank you Nodoka-chan!" Yui excitedly said and grabbed the bottle.

"Well I see that helped bring back your energy," Nodoka said with a gentle smile on her face.

The three of them started to make their way to school and are having a normal conversation. _It's so nostalgic; it's been so long since the three of us walked to school like this, _Ui smiled at the thought_. I bet Nodoka-san feels the same way_, Ui then turned her attention to her sister,_ I wonder if onee-chan is the same._ They were about to enter the school gate when they heard their names being called from behind. "Nodoka-chan, Yui-chan, Ui-chan! Good morning!" Mugi said as she walked closer to them. _Tsumugi-san?!_ Ui immediately looked at her sister and let out a sigh of relief that she's still in a good mood. "By the way, thanks for yesterday Nodoka-chan. I had fun," Mugi said before clinging on the president once again. _Tch_, Yui's temper changed dramatically after hearing what Mugi said.

"Don't mention it," Nodoka responded to their blonde friend with a smile.

_Hold on onee-chan's mad again, I can sense it, _Ui thought.

"Oh yeah Yui do you remem – "

"Azu-nyan!" Yui quickly ran towards her junior with a big grin on her face and hugged her like always – completely ignoring her childhood friend and leaving her behind.

Nodoka watched Yui embrace Azusa and suddenly felt that familiar pain in her chest. _It hurts, _is all that filled her mind. Yui and Azusa already went inside the school but Nodoka was still staring as if they were still there; holding each other. A hand grabbed her by the shoulder, waking her up from a trance. She looked to her side and saw Ui, offering a handkerchief. Nodoka didn't notice the tears that were falling down from her eyes. "Looks to me you're not confused anymore and you already have the answer," Ui said with a smile. Nodoka took the handkerchief and wiped her tears, "Thank you Ui. I…I'll head on first. I have some business with Sawako-sensei." After giving back Ui's handkerchief, Nodoka ran towards the school.

"Good thing you didn't ran with Nodoka-san, Tsumugi-san," Ui said turning her attention to Mugi who was left with the younger Hirasawa. "So could you explain your actions towards Nodoka-san?"

"Whatever do you mean Ui-chan?"

"Are you seriously going to play du – "

"Did you know that Nodoka-chan's leaving? "

"What do you mean? Where to?...,"

"Abroad, she and her family are leaving this Saturday. That's 3 days from now."

"Eh?...," was the only thing a very shocked Ui could manage to say.

**In the class 3-2**

Nodoka walked in the classroom and everything was like she's expected – a noisy class. She saw Yui in her seat, resting her chin on her hand while looking out the window. Nodoka sat down on her seat and glanced at the guitarist. _She doesn't look so happy_.

"Yui, what's wrong? You seem to be in a foul mood."

"I'm fine," Yui coldly answered.

"Are you s – "

"Nodoka-chan!" Mugi suddenly called out.

"What is it Mugi?"

"Here," Mugi handed her a notebook. "It's what you asked for last night. A list of the foods and places I liked."

"Really? Than – "

Yui stood up all of the sudden startling Nodoka and Mugi with the sound of her chair. "I'm going to the bathroom!" Yui irritably said before walking out of the room.

"Wai – Yui!" said Nodoka who ran after her.

In the hallway, Nodoka hurriedly made her way to Yui who was walking faster than she should, _is Yui mad? _Nodoka thought after noticing her friend's strange behavior. She caught up with Yui and immediately grabbed her wrist to stop her from getting away.

"Yui there _is_ something wrong, what is it?"

"I told you it's nothing," Yui answered looking away.

"No it's not, why are you so mad?"

"I'm not mad!"

"Yes you are, anybody can see that. What's wrong? You can tel – "

"I already said it's nothing, now quit pestering me and _leave me alone_!"

Yui's words echoed through the hall catching everyone's attention that was there as well. It surprised her because never in her whole life did she ever think of raising her voice at Nodoka like that. And that's not the worse part; Yui knew her words were more painful. She didn't mean all of it, she wanted to take it back but it was too late. She then felt Nodoka letting go of her.

"I see…," Nodoka said but her voice trembled from holding back her tears.

"No-Nodoka-chan…I…I'm sorry…I didn't – "

She gave a faint chuckle but tears started to fall, "I guess I really need to accept the fact that you don't need me anymore."

"No Nodoka-chan that's not – "

"I mean, you don't go to me with anything anymore unlike before…also you seem happier now. Especially, when you're with your friends from light music club."

"Nodoka-chan please let me expla – "

"Don't get me wrong Yui, you're someone _very_ important to me so I'm happy with how you are right now. I really am and I would be lying if I said you haven't improved after meeting Mio and the others."

"You're wrong! I – "

"But you know, deep down I couldn't help but hope that I was able to contribute something to help you be better, even just a little…a little is enough for me…" more tears fell from Nodoka's eyes, stopping her from saying more.

"Please Nodoka-chan listen – "

"Don't worry Yui," Nodoka wiped her tears before continuing. "I'll leave you alone now. Sorry if I had been a nuisance," Nodoka then started to walk away.

"Wait Nodoka-chan! Please!" Yui immediately grabbed her hand, "You don't know what you're saying! You're not – "

The bell suddenly rang interrupting Yui's chance to explain to her friend. "Come on, we're going to be late," Nodoka said before breaking free from Yui's grip and walking away. Yui wanted to reach out to her again but she's already too far, she felt a stabbing pain in her chest just from watching her walk farther away. She remembered that wasn't the first time she felt that kind of pain. _It was the same thing I felt when I saw Nodoka-chan with Mugi-chan yesterday_. Yui leaned her forehead on the wall as she recalled the day before. _Okay…I admit…I am jealous…so please…tell me how do I make this aching stop?!_ Tears started to build up in her eyes_, what have I done?_

**During lunch**

The five members of the light music club met up and decided to have their lunch at their clubroom. They were trying to have happy lunch together but Yui's negative aura wasn't helping at all.

"Yui-senpai, what's wrong? Did something happen?" Azusa finally asked.

"Yeah Yui you've been quiet all this time," Ritsu added.

"It's nothing. I just…uh…trying to remember our lecture earlier."

"That's rare," Mio commented.

"By the way Mugi, I see you're here today. Why aren't you with Nodoka?" Ritsu asked.

"She called for a lunch meeting in the student council," Mugi explained.

"Oh I see. But you two really spent the whole day together yesterday. Are you dating or something? Just kiddi – "

"Well actually, the truth is…," Mugi started.

The members turn their attention to Mugi after feeling that a revelation could probably come next.

"Hey, hold on a minute Mugi. Don't tell me you and Nodoka really…," Ritsu couldn't bring herself to say it.

"Oh no we're not dating," Mugi immediately cleared up.

*phew* "I really thought for a minute that you'll say something very surpris – "

"But I do admit that I'm in love with her," Mugi finally said with a smile.

A quick pause before, "WHAT?!" Ritsu and Azusa yell out of surprise.

"Are you serious Mugi-senpai?!"

"Yes I am."

"I can't believe it, I mean who would've thought," Ritsu said after calming down a bit. She then noticed Yui just staring at Mugi, looking very dumbfounded. "Oh Yui, don't tell me you really didn't think that Nodoka would stay with you forever, did you?"

"Eh?!" Yui said with a sense of panic in her voice.

"Don't say such things Ricchan. I know she's an important friend to Yui-chan, so it's not like I'll take her away or something, Besides, I have yet to confess my feelings," Mugi then shifted her attention to their guitarist sitting in front of her. "However, Yui-chan I hope you don't mind if ever I take up some of Nodoka-chan's time, do you?" said Mugi before smiling at her friend.

_That smile…what's with that smile? It looks normal but it feels different_, Yui thought.

"Of course she won't!" Ritsu happily answered for Yui who felt the opposite. "By the way, you seem very calm Mio. Did you know about this?"

"Me? Of course I didn't know. If I did so what? What's the big deal anyway? I hope they live happily ever after," Mio said before standing up from her seat. "I'm going to the bathroom."

"What's up with her?" asked Ritsu.

"Wait Mio-chan, I'll go with you," Mugi said following behind their bassist.

**Afterschool**

The light music club went on with their practice after having their snacks. However, after repeating the same song 7 times in a row because they couldn't get it to sound right Ritsu stopped the whole thing.

"Yui what's wrong with you? You're not playing the guitar right."

"Yui-senpai don't tell me you forgot how everything goes again," Azusa assumed.

"I think Yui-chan's _sick_," Mugi said.

"I'm fine. Don't worry. I just don't feel like playing right now," Yui explained.

"Eh? Why?" asked Azusa.

"I guess I'm not in the mood," Yui forcibly laughed and scratched her head. "Is it okay if I go home?"

"Yeah sure. Take care now," Ritsu said while looking at her friend with concern.

Yui walked home feeling terrible. As she dragged her feet, she didn't pay attention to anyone or to anything around her – not caring if she already keeps on bumping on to someone or hitting her head on to something. Her eyes hurt from crying, her head ached from thinking and the pain in her chest won't go away. She felt nothing but pain everywhere, _it's all my fault…I'm such an idiot…_

Yui was too caught up in her world that she failed to notice her sister, who was walking just a few meters ahead of her. Ui, on the other hand was also oblivious about her sister walking behind her and feeling miserable. When she reached the convenience store a few blocks from their house, a lady came out and greeted the young Hirasawa. It was Nodoka's mom.

"Ui-chan!"

"Good afternoon auntie, long time no see," Ui politely greeted.

"Long time no see indeed, so how are you and Yui-chan doing? How's school?"

"We're doing fine, thank you. School's not so bad too."

"I see, good to hear then. I know! Why don't you guys come over for snack and dinner?"

"Sure that sounds great auntie, I'll just tell onee-chan about it when she gets home?"

"Why don't you tell her now? I mean she's right there," she said pointing behind Ui.

Ui immediately looked behind her and Yui was really there. _Onee-chan? How long has she been there? Why didn't she – whoa she looks worse than before. What the heck happened?!_

"Yui-chan!" Nodoka's mom happily called out.

That caught her attention despite spacing out all through out her walk from school. Yui looked ahead and saw Nodoka's mom waving at her. _I thought I heard Nodoka-chan. She and her mom almost sound alike._ She smiled and waved back. "Auntie, what a coincidence," Yui said after closing the gap between them.

"Onee-chan auntie wants to invite us over to her house for snack and dinner. What do you say?"

"Eh?! To their house?!"

"Why are you surprised Yui-chan?"

"Huh?!...uh…no reason," Yui said looking away.

"Anyway so is it a yes?"

Yui hesitated for a moment but accepted the invitation in the end. _Maybe I'll get the chance to talk to Nodoka-chan._

**_To be continued..._**

* * *

I hope you enjoyed that :)

Feel free to give reviews and comments :)

Next up is Chapter4 part2 ;)


	5. Chapter 4b

I do not own K-ON!

Here's chapter 4 part 2. I think I got a little carried away with this one but still I hope you enjoy it :)

* * *

**Manabe Residence**

Nodoka stood outside their door trying to compose herself before going in, _I don't want mom to notice_. After 5 minutes, she was all set. She turned the knob and walked right in. "I'm home," Nodoka said then noticed the 2 pair of shoes that she didn't recognize. _Visitors?_

"Nodoka-chan, welcome home dear. As expected, you have great timing like me."

"I'm not sure who you're praising mom, me or you?"

"Anyway, I'm almost done with dinner. Could you help set up the table?"

"Sure mom. By the way, we seem to have visitors," Nodoka mentioned while she walked along the corridor of their house.

"Yes we do," her mom happily said.

"Who is i – " Nodoka immediately stopped in her words and steps when she looked in their living room to see Yui and Ui sitting on the sofa. "Oh…Yui…Ui welcome."

"Surprise!" Nodoka's mom suddenly shouted failing to pay attention to the atmosphere. "It's been a long time since they came over so I invited them for dinner."

"Pardon the intrusion Nodoka-san," Ui said.

"G-Good evening Nodoka-chan…um…welcome home…," Yui didn't know what to say.

"Y-yeah." Nodoka awkwardly responded. "Anyway I need to go help in the kitchen, excuse me." Nodoka immediately walked away after excusing herself.

**In the kitchen**

Nodoka's mom watched her daughter set up the table looking very gloomy. _I thought I could get her to be flustered after I invited Yui-chan over, jeez. She seems to be spacing out, that's not good she might break one of the plates._

"What's wrong Nodoka-chan?"

"Huh? Nothing, why'd you ask?"

"Well because you look sad. I thought you'd be happy that I invited Yui-chan over."

"Why _did_ you invite them mom?"

"Well I accidentally ran into them earlier when I went to the convenience store. It's like the Hirasawas and the Manabes are meant to meet and be together," her mom said feeling very happy.

"What are you talking about mom? That was just pure coincidence, don't make a big deal out of it."

"Oh? I say it's fate. Just like being in the same class with Yui-chan from kindergarten to high school. That's no coincidence at all."

"Either way, this isn't really a good time for us to be together like this," Nodoka said looking away.

Her mom looked at her with concern and said, "Oh no…I'm really sorry Nodoka-chan. I understand now," then hugged her daughter.

"You do?!" Nodoka said feeling surprised. _Amazing, is this what they call motherly instincts?_

"Yes. You confessed and got rejected didn't you? There there…"

"Wha – No! That's not what happened!" Nodoka said and suddenly felt her face heat up when the thought of confessing came to mind. _I feel like mom just jinxed it_. "Let's just say we had an argument earlier…sort of…and we're not okay yet," she finally explained.

Her mom looked at Nodoka for a moment before bursting into laughter.

"What's so funny mom? This is serious!" said Nodoka feeling a bit irritated.

"Sorry…I couldn't help it. So that's why Yui-chan was looking gloomy when I saw her. But still, fights between friends are very common."

"Don't make it sound like it's just nothing. I honestly got emotionally hurt earlier."

"Well of course you did, I'd be surprised if you didn't. And I bet Yui-chan got hurt too. It's almost impossible not to get hurt in any fights."

"You're not helping mom. Even after you asked what's wrong. I don't know if you're really concerned or just curious," Nodoka said and turned away, hiding the tears that were about to fall.

Nodoka's mom came up to her and hugged her again, "I'm sorry Nodoka-chan. Of course I'm concerned, you're my daughter after all. I just want you to realize that these things happen, friends fight then make up. Fights make the bond between friends stronger. You two have been through a lot all these years. I'm sure you guys will definitely _kiss _and make up soon."

"Thanks mom," Nodoka said and finally smiled. She wiped her tears and added, "But you don't have to put so much emphasis on the word '_kiss_'"

"Oh come now dear, it's not like you never imagine yourself doing that to Yui-chan."

"Seriously mom, stop it." Nodoka demanded with her face red as a tomato.

The conversation between mother and daughter ended just as the food finished cooking. The table is all set and the man of the house just arrived a few minutes ago. All that's left now is to eat.

"Nodoka-chan please call Yui-chan and the others. Dinner's ready."

"I…I don't think I can," Nodoka said.

"Jeez, such a melodramatic child. I blame your father for that. Fine, I'll go."

Nodoka's mom took off her apron and started to walk out the kitchen. But just when she was about to step out the doorway, she decided to call the guests from where she is. Which was not a problem because she'll be heard anyway.

"Yui-chan! Dinner's ready my future daughter-in-la – _mmnrph_!"

"Mom?! Stop it! Fine I'll go, okay? You didn't have to resort to such ridiculous things."

Her mom didn't say anything anymore but gave her daughter a thumb's up instead.

After a minute, the two guests and Mr. Manabe were already taking their seats, followed by Nodoka and her mom. _I don't know how…but I know mom is responsible for this sitting arrangement, _Nodoka thought after realizing that Yui was sitting beside her. _That grin on mom's face is proof that she did something I just know it. It didn't matter where the others sit as long as she gets Yui to sit beside me. _Nodoka let out a breath after suspecting her mom, _well I guess there's a bright side to this. At least she's not in front of me…I don't think I could look at her right now._

The Manabes and Hirasawas ate dinner like they used to whenever Yui and Ui would come over to visit. Yui and Nodoka tried their hardest not to ruin the mood by being awkward with each other. Especially after seeing how delighted Nodoka's dad is that Yui and Ui are having dinner with them.

"This really brings back memories. Look how you two have grown," Nodoka's dad said looking at the Hirasawa sisters. "Yui-chan I heard you're in a band now."

"Yes I am," Yui happily answered.

"So are you the lead?"

"Y-yeah," Yui felt a bit shy to admit.

"Amazing! I didn't know you had it in you Yui-chan!"

"Thanks uncle but actually I really didn't know how to play the guitar and to sing until I joined, so I really don't think I have it in me. Whatever that is."

"What are you talking about?! You know when I was your age I used to be in a band too and like you I joined without any knowledge in playing any instrument."

"Really?!" Yui suddenly got interested.

"Yeah and like you I was also the lead."

"Wow! So what was the name of your band, uncle?"

"The Black Angels," he said feeling proud.

"Wow that sounds so coo – "

"It's 'The Delinquents &amp; Maniacs' dear," his wife corrected.

"O-Oh yeah! I forgot," he laughed and felt embarrassed of their band name.

Yui and Nodoka's dad continued to talk about their common interests. And as time pass by the other people sitting at the table could already see the similarity of the two. They're both bad at memorizing the chords, they both sound bad during practice but sound perfect during performances, they both have names for their guitar and they even have the same model of guitar the only difference is the color. They're both lazy but fast learners as well. _This is getting ridiculous, am I really his daughter? _Nodoka thought to herself as she listened to them. And she can see that Ui, who was sitting in front of her sister, also has something similar in mind. While her mom never stopped smiling, _somehow I'm getting tired of seeing mom's mischievous smile. I bet she took the seat in front of me on purpose too._

"Say, auntie?" Ui whispered.

"Hm? What is it?"

"Is what uncle saying all true?"

"Yup."

"Heh…then he's like onee-chan. But Nodoka-san isn't like him at all."

"Well that's because my daughter got her diligence and maturity from me."

"O-Oh I see."

"But this is a good thing isn't?"

"What do you mean auntie?"

"I mean, you know the saying 'Girls tend to fall for the ones who resemble their father'?"

"Do you really think that's – " Ui then realized something. "Auntie…you know?"

"Of course," Nodoka's mom said smiling and looking very happy.

"I'm really happy that you're fine with it auntie."

"Say Ui-chan."

"What is it?"

"Your dad has dark hair and wears glasses doesn't he?"

"Y-Yeah…" Ui responded feeling confused.

Nodoka's mom gave a quick giggle and said, "I knew it. Just like Nodoka-chan."

"Eh? You don't really believe that's true now do you auntie?"

She didn't answer anymore and just gave the younger Hirasawa a warm smile.

_What is mom saying to Ui?!_ Nodoka asked herself after noticing Ui's expressions.

Dinner took almost an hour before they all finished eating. It's been years since Yui and Ui were there so they did a lot of catching up. Even if it's for a little while, Yui and Nodoka temporarily forgot about their issue and just enjoyed dinner with the family. The sisters remembered the reason why they'd always eat at Nodoka's place is because their parents were always away. So in a way, Nodoka's parents served as their second parents too.

"Thank you for having us," Ui said with a smile.

"Yeah! Auntie your cooking always taste great!" Yui praised.

"Why thank you Yui-chan. Now why don't you two wait in the living room, I'll get you some cake."

"Yay! Thank you!" Yui then dragged Ui with her to the living room.

"Nodoka-chan why don't you join them in the living room?" her dad asked.

"Eh?! I still have to help mom with the dishes," Nodoka said and immediately started washing the dishes.

"That Yui-chan, who knew we have a lot in common," Nodoka's dad brought up.

"Y-Yeah…"

"Why, if she were a guy I'd be happy if he marries you someda – "

_~CRASH~_

Nodoka suddenly dropped a plate after hearing her father's comment.

"Nodoka-chan are you okay?" her mom immediately checked.

"Y-Yeah, sorry it slipped because of the soap," Nodoka said trying very hard to hide her blushing face from her father.

"Try to be more careful, okay?" her dad reminded. "Well, I'm off to the garage. The car's engine didn't sound right earlier so I'll go check on it," her dad said and walked out of the kitchen.

"Congratulations Nodoka-chan! You got your father's approval!" her mom said happily

"He didn't approve anything!" Nodoka said clearing up future misunderstandings.

**In the living room**

Nodoka's mom entered the room carrying a tray with dessert for their guests. "Yay! Cake!" Yui said excitedly. _She never changed, she still get's excited over sweet things._ The two sisters started to eat the homemade cake and gave their compliments. After a few minutes, Nodoka's mom noticed they were almost done with the cake and that Yui kept looking at the living room doorway.

"Looking for Nodoka-chan?" she finally asked.

"Huh?! Uh…no…I just…," Yui tried to think of an excuse.

"She's in her room, why don't you go and have a talk with her? You had a fight didn't you?"

"Eh?! But I – "

"Your fight happened hours ago and it looks like you two have already cooled down since then. So why don't you try talking, now that you've calmed down."

"Go on onee-chan. You did say you want to have the chance to talk to her," Ui joined in.

"Yeah, but now that I think about it I'm actually scared to face her."

"Yui-chan nothing's going to happen if you'll just sit there."

"But I…I yelled at her and said hurtful things to her," Yui said and looked down on her half finished cake.

"Did you mean it?" Nodoka's mom asked.

"No! I didn't! I didn't mean it I swear!" Yui said trying so hard to convince her second mom.

"Well there's no problem."

"But still – "

"Yui-chan?"

"Yes?"

"Could you stand up for me?"

Yui did as she was told and never bothered with the reason behind such request.

Nodoka's mom stood up as well and walked up to Yui.

"Auntie what's – WHOA!" Yui was caught off guard when Nodoka's mom suddenly carried her on her shoulder. Even Ui was left speechless.

"My you've gotten heavier Yui-chan."

"Amazing! You're so strong auntie, just like Mugi-chan – I mean, put me down!"

"Now let's go to Nodoka's room," she said and grabbed Ui by the arm, taking her with them.

"Wait! Auntie why do I have to come too?"

"For moral support of course."

Yui realized that she couldn't get away anymore, so she decided to stop struggling and just enjoy the ride up the stairs. When they reached Nodoka's door to her room, her mom put Yui down and said, "Good luck." Yui took a deep breath and lifted her hand – ready to knock on Nodoka's door. After a few seconds of hesitation, Yui knocked. She's never been this nervous before; she didn't know what to do. "Yes. Come in." was heard from the other side. Yui reached for the knob with her shaking hand and turned it. She peeked in and saw Nodoka sitting by her desk.

"Um…Nodoka-chan?"

"Yui?" Nodoka was surprised to see it was her. "What is it?"

"Um Nodoka-chan I…I just…uh…can I…I mean if you're not…that is…if you're…um"

"Huh? I don't understand what you're saying. Finish your sentences Yui."

"What I'm trying to say is…I was…um…thinking…I mean…if – GYAH!" Yui was pushed from behind forcing her to open the door wider and fall on the floor.

"Mom? What are you doing?!"

"Actually Yui-chan wants to know if it's okay to talk to you, that is if you're not busy dear," Nodoka's mom translated.

"Oh…" Nodoka said as she watched Yui stand up after falling. _She's not looking at me…her body looks so tense_. "I-It's fine. I'm not busy."

"That's great! So if you guys need anything Ui and I will be downstairs…_far away _from your room…_very far away_. So feel free to shout and make noises if you want. Any kind of noise is fine because we won't hear a thing – we'll be _very far away_. So we'll be going now, somewhere _very far away _from your room," Nodoka's mom then closed the door.

"Um why did Auntie say '_far away_' so many times?" Yui asked.

"Please…ignore everything she said...," Nodoka said feeling a lot of stress.

**Outside Nodoka's room**

"Um Auntie? What are you doing?" Ui asked after seeing her put her ear on the door.

"Sshh…"

"Stop that auntie. Don't eavedr – "

"I'm not eavesdropping, I'm standing by in case anything happens."

"What do you mean?"

"If things got intense in there, in a bad way, then we'll be ready to come in and prevent things from getting worse. But if things got intense, in a good way, then that's our cue to leave."

"What do you mean when you said 'in a good way'?"

"You'll understand what I mean when you're 20…no…25…you're too innocent. Anyway, just listen with me."

**Inside Nodoka's room**

"I haven't been in your room in ages. Everything looks the same Nodoka-chan," Yui said getting sidetracked.

"So you wanted to talk?"

"Y-Yeah," Yui said and started fidgeting. "This morning…um…I'm really sorry about yelling at you and hurting you. I…I really didn't mean what I said I swear and I feel really bad. I wish I could take it all back. I'm really sorry Nodoka-chan," Yui started to cry.

"Well…it's not like it's all your fault. I'm sorry too, I forced you to tell me what your problem is so – "

"No! You don't have to apologize for anything Nodoka-chan."

"That's not right I – "

"No!" Yui suddenly went closer and grabbed Nodoka's hand, "It's all my fault…so stop apologizing."

_Too close! Too close!…Your face is too close_. Nodoka wanted to disagree with Yui some more but she had no choice but to let it go if she wants Yui to step back. "O-okay…i-if you say so."

But Yui didn't step back, instead she slowly went a little bit closer while looking at her friend straight in the eye with a very serious face.

"U-um…Yui? What are you doing?" Nodoka's face started to heat up.

"Hold on Nodoka-chan…don't move," Yui said and took off Nodoka's glasses. Yui then held her face and moved even closer.

"H-Hey Yui…s-stop that…"

**Meanwhile outside Nodoka's room**

"What's happening in there?!" Ui desperately asked. "What is onee-chan doing to Nodoka-san?!"

"Um…Ui-chan aren't you eavesdropping a little too mu – "

"Sshh…"

**Back inside Nodoka's room**

From what Yui's doing right now, Nodoka started to panic internally for the first time in her whole life. _W-w-wait what's happening here?! Why is Yui getting closer?! '…kiss and make up…' Waah! Why am I remembering that now?! '…oh come now dear, it's not like you never imagined yourself doing that to Yui-chan'…Nooo! Okay…Calm yourself Nodoka…calm yourse – who am I kidding?! I can't calm myself if Yui's this close to my face! Wait a minute! I'm not ready for this! God my heart can't take this…is this it? Is this really happening?! Is it really going to happen?!...Damn it Yui if you're going to do something just get it over with!_

"Say Nodoka-chan…what's the color of your eyes?"

"Eh?..."

"I'm having trouble figuring it out. It looks brown but it's a reddish violet too. Reddish violet brown?"

Nodoka stared at her friend for a moment before letting out a very deep breath. "It's brown," Nodoka answered while putting her glasses back on. _I don't know if I'm happy or frustrated about this._

"Oh I see – "

"Yui is it okay if you tell me something?"

"Sure what is it?"

"Why were you so mad earlier?"

"I…I'm not…really sure," Yui said looking away. _ Why can't_ _I _tell_ her I was jealous?_

"Huh? You don't know?"

"Not exactly I just – "

~RRIIING~

"Ah sorry Nodoka-chan hold on a minute," Yui said and answered the phone call.

-Hello-

[Hello Yui-senpai?]

-Azu-nyan? What is it?-

[Sorry to disturb you but I think my notebook got mixed with your stuff. Mio-senpai and the others didn't have it so I figured it's in your bag. We have a test tomorrow on that subject so I really need it. I'm actually at your house right now but no one's home…]

-Ah sorry we're at Nodoka's house but Ui and I will go home right now-

[I'm really sorry Yui-senpai]

-It's fine it's fine-

**Outside Nodoka's room**

"Who's Azu-nyan?" Nodoka's mom asked

"She's my…uh friend at school and onee-chan's junior at the club."

"Oh…well I think it's time for us to go Ui-chan."

**Inside Nodoka's room**

"Um we need to go Nodoka-chan."

"Yeah, I heard…"

"I'm really sorry – "

"It's fine. Azusa-chan needs you."

Yui hesitated to say anymore so she decided to just leave. She honestly didn't want to leave but she has to. _I wanted to be with Nodoka-chan more_, Yui thought as she descended the stairs. She got to Ui and explained everything. The sisters thanked Nodoka's parents then made their way back to their house. _We really aren't that okay yet but why is it that I feel so happy? My chest hurts but in a good way this time – my heart's pounding so much._ Yui then remembered Nodoka's eyes, _so they're brown eh? I really thought they're reddish violet brown that would've been cool. But her eyes are really pretty just the way they are__**;**_ a smile ran across Yui's face from her last thought. Yui and Ui got to their house and saw Azusa waiting by the door. "Sorry Azu-nyan, hold on I'll get you notebook right away," Yui said before unlocking their front door and heading inside.

"Why didn't you call me?" Ui suddenly asked.

"Huh?"

"Why did you call onee-chan about your notebook?"

"Because she's the one who has it. Why do you look so upset? Did I interrupt something when you were at Nodoka-senpai's place?"

"No…nevermind…"

Yui came out with Azusa's notebook and they said their goodbyes after retrieving it. Both sisters felt the exhaustion rush through their bodies afterwards so they decided to go to bed as soon as possible. And when they did, Ui went fast asleep while Yui spent a few more minutes thinking about her childhood friend. _Nodoka-chan…_

**To be continued...**

* * *

I hope you enjoyed that :)

Feel free to review and comment :)

Stay tuned for chapter 5 ;)


	6. Chapter 5a

**I don't own K-ON.**

**Here's chapter 5 and this is longer than expected so will divide it to two parts again. This is chapter 5a, I was listening to "How do I live" by LeAnn Rimes while writing the whole chapter. Coincidentally, the song was appropriate for Yui's situation. Anyway, I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

**Yui's room (3:00am)**

_W-wait…Nodoka-chan…_

_No…Don't!…_

_Please…Stop!_

_Nodoka-chan…Wait!_

"NODOKA-CHAAAN!" Yui's eyes suddenly shot open, with her arm extended and covered in sweat. She breathed heavily as she sat up and took a few seconds to figure out where she was. _A dream…thank goodness it was just a dream_, she thought after turning on her lamp_._ Yui felt her heart pounding, _what an awful dream that was._

"Onee-chan?!" Ui turned on the lights as she came in her sister's room all worried. "What happened? I heard you scream."

"I'm fine Ui…just had a bad dream," Yui said trying to put a smile on her terrified face.

"Really? From the looks on your face, it must've been really scary," Ui said and sat on Yui's bed. "What was it about? Do you remember?"

"I dreamt that Nodoka-chan was leaving me. I was so scared because it felt like I won't see her again."

"Heh?!" _I can't tell her…_

"What's wrong Ui?"

"Uh nothing…I was just surprised with your dream. Anyway, I'll get you some water, okay?" Ui said then quickly walked out the room.

Yui took another deep breath and thought,_ that was just a dream._ She glanced at her clock, _3:00? It's hard to get back to sleep after that._ She got off of bed, planning to grab some snacks from the kitchen to help her sleep. As she walked across the room, the corkboard that hanged on her wall, that's full of photos, caught her attention.

_Ah! That's the time when we all had to work part time so I could buy Gitah. And that's my fist ever photo with Gitah…our first ice cream together…Ah! And that's the time Sawa-chan became our advisor…OH! Our family photo with Azu-nyan…and this…we were just fooling around in this photo. _Reminiscing the times Yui had with her friends in high school helped her feel better.

However, as Yui browsed through the board, she realized something was not quite right. _Huh? I don't have any picture with Nodoka-chan? _She checked all the photos one by one and there isn't any. _Oh wait! There's one…during our first day of high school._ Yui stared at it for a while and thought, _is this it? Is this the only one? For 3 years…why is this the only one? That's shouldn't be right, I always – _

_"… you don't go to me with anything anymore …"_

Nodoka's words from yesterday suddenly popped in Yui's head.

_"…you seem happier now…especially, when you're with your friends from light music club…"_

_"…I would be lying if I said you haven't improved after meeting Mio and the others…"_

_"…even just a little…a little is enough for me…" _

_I see…No wonder you said those words._ At that moment, Yui understood where Nodoka's words were coming from – tears suddenly started to fall down her cheeks. She took the only photo she has with Nodoka and held it close to her as she cried. _I took you for granted…I'm sorry Nodoka-chan. You… who helped me, remained by my side no matter how much trouble I caused for you, who protected me. You always scold me but you never really got mad at me, did you? You've been patient with me all this time…accepted me for who and what I am, you took care of me… you never left me when I'm down and you celebrated with me when I'm happy…it's because of you that I'm here where I am now and I am who I am now…you watched over me while we grow up together…all this time because you cared for me…and yet…_

_"…quit pestering me and leave me alone!..."_

Yui clenched her teeth when she remembered what she said. _How could I say those words to you? I'm such an idiot! All because I didn't want to admit I'm jealous. What right do I even have to feel that way? I took you for granted. _Yui looked at the photo, wiped the teardrops that fell on it and stared at Nodoka. _However, I know you have no intention of leaving me, do you?…and I don't want you to leave either. I don't know, it just doesn't feel right if you're not around. It's always different when you're the one who calls my name, when you're the one talking to me, when you're the one who smiles at me – frowns at me, when you're the one looking at me, when you're the one holding me. It's very…calming and it makes me very happy._ Yui then couldn't help but smile when she recalled the times Nodoka did all those things.

"I love you Nodoka-chan."

Yui suddenly said out loud. It surprised her because saying those words was not new to her, _but why did it suddenly feel…different?_ She wanted to know so, "I love you Nodoka-chan," she said it again. "I love you Nodoka-chan," and again. "I love you Nodoka-chan," and again. _Love…_thought Yui, the person who people least expect to realize something like that. She then put a hand on her chest; _it's so fast…just like last night. _Yui didn't even have a second thought about it. She let out a slight giggle and said, "I see, it seems I love her that way." She accepted it as if it was something natural to happen. _No wonder I got jealous…I love her._ _I wonder since when? I can't explain it but it makes me so happy. _And this time Yui didn't deny what she truly feels…_never again._

She walked to her desk with the photo in her hand. She took out one empty frame from her drawer and put the photo in it. She looked at it one last time, _I'll make it up to you Nodoka-chan and more I promise, _and placed it on the table beside her bed. Then a few minutes after, Ui came in with a glass of water and a tray of snacks.

"Here's your water onee-chan. Sorry I took so long I made you some snacks I figu – Onee-chan?! What happened?! Why are your eyes swelling?! Are you okay?! Should I call an ambulance?!"

"I'm fine Ui…," Yui started then glanced at the clock "…its just that…at 3:30 of this day I realized _I'm in love with my best friend_." Yui said with a big smile on her face.

**Nodoka's room (3:00am)**

_*GASP*_

Nodoka suddenly woke up, panting and flushed because of a dream she never expected to have_. A dream?...Ugh…It's probably because of what Yui did last night, _Nodoka thought and placed a finger on her lips. _Argh! This is all mom's fault, suggesting such silly things. _She turned on her lamp and put on her glasses to check the time,_ 3am…*sigh* I need some water._ So Nodoka went downstairs to get some. Coincidentally, her mom was also in the kitchen helping herself with some cake.

"Nodoka-chan, you want some cake too?" her mom happily asked.

"Uh no. I'm just here to drink some water," Nodoka answered before drinking a cold glass of water she poured in.

"Did you happen to have an intimate dream with Yui-chan – "

_~PFFFTTT!~ *cough* *cough*_

"N-NO! _*cough*"_ Nodoka defensively said after accidentally had the water go down the wrong pipe. "Why did you even think that?!"

"Because you're face is red when you came in here. Oh you're so easy to read," her mom said then gave chuckle.

"Anyway, it's all your fault for saying stupid things last night. I know you're just being supportive but it's too much. I mean we're not even together."

"Well not _yet."_

"Stop it mom. I'm serious…," said Nodoka and put the glass in the sink.

"Embarrassed?"

"Yes very much!...And I just don't want to hope for something that's probably never going to happen…"

"Like that kiss in your dream?"

"Yeah like tha – I mean no! Stop it mom!"

_This is so fun,_ her mom thought while watching her daughter get so embarrassed. "You're so negative you know that? Why can't you hope a little?"

"Because this is Yui we're talking about. The person who is so attached to Azusa-chan and clings on to Azusa-chan all the time and calls Azusa-chan cute and gives Azusa-chan the most hugs. And most importantly she's a person who is absolutely very dense."

"Wow, that's a lot of 'Azusa-chan'. Anyway, for me, I believe you two will end up together."

"Why? There's absolutely no chance – "

"Then stop loving her, end of issue. There's no sense in making things so complicated if you see it that way."

"Eh?" Nodoka knew her mom made sense but deep inside she didn't to accept that reasoning.

"From what your face is showing, you didn't want to accept that, did you?

"Uh…n-no I – "

"Honestly, it's not like you to keep doing something if you know the chances of getting the results you want is 0%. I know you're hoping that you're best friend would fall in love with you, deep down. Will it hurt you that much to be positive about this even just a little?"

"Yes!" Nodoka immediately said.

Nodoka leaned her back on the kitchen sink, looked down on the floor and held her arms. Then all of a sudden she started to cry. "You don't know what I see every day in school mom…," she paused to wipe her tears. "Every day I see her hold Azusa in her arms every chance she gets and be so happy to be with her. You don't know how much I wish that that was me in her arms. And she's always 'Azu-nyan' this 'Azu-nyan' that…it really hurts. It's childish I know but I can't help it," Nodoka tried to smile at the thought of her being silly but failed. "Yes I admit, I love Yui, I don't want to stop loving her…I can't…I don't know how. And it's idiotic for me to hope for something good because it'll probably hurt even more in the end. But here I am…doing just that…I'm so stupid mom." Nodoka laughed as she declared her own foolishness but it didn't take too long before her laugh turned back into cries again. Her mom embraced her daughter tight and didn't say a word; letting her cry it all out. And after a moment, Nodoka calmed down.

"Why mom? Why? Of all people, why do have I to fall for my best friend?"

"Why not? Can you imagine being with someone else?"

A quick pause before she answered, "No…"

Her mom looked at Nodoka and wiped some tears on her cheeks, "Then there's your answer. Everything will work out, I just know it."

"I just can't understand why you're so confident about this."

"And I just can't understand why you're not. I mean, haven't you thought about it? How much effort Yui-chan must've put in studying for the exams just so she could go to the same school as you? You should know, you're the one who tutored her. We all know studying is not her forte so she could've just chosen to fail and go to another school. You guys will still friends if that happened anyway, right? That could happen but it didn't. Yui-chan worked hard to be with you because she wants to be with you."

"But Azus – "

"So what? It's not like they're really together. And are you really going to let her have Yui-chan all to herself?"

"Well I – "

"Now that you've cried it out, being so overly dramatic about it is not an option anymore. Do something about whatever's causing you pain, why don't you?"

Nodoka's eyes widened with her mom's words, "Eh? But – "

"My goodness, you're just like your father," her mom said and grabbed Nodoka's shoulders with both hands. "Listen, I didn't raise you to give up so easily. Yui-chan's been with you since the beginning; you grew up together, learned everything together and did almost everything together. In other words, be_ selfish_! You have every _right_ to be as her childhood friend."

"My _right? – _"

"Yes! And as your mother I permit you to do whatever you believe is necessary to get Yui-chan to look at _you…_as long as it's legal and won't hurt anybody and won't cause you to neglect your responsibilities as a student and – "

"Mom, you're getting off topic now. But I get it…thanks," Nodoka said and smiled at her mom.

"Oh yeah! We're talking about why you should be confident that you two will end up together," her mom put a hand on her chin and said, "Then isn't the fact that you complement each other enough reason?" Nodoka's mom smiled very happily with the last thing she said.

"Mom…you're teasing me again."

"Oh come on, can't you see? Without you, Yui-chan would probably be lost somewhere by now. And, admit it, without Yui-chan, your life would probably be boring as a plain white paper."

"Hey – Well…somehow that makes sense," Nodoka looked away, embarrassed to admit that her mom was right.

"Now why don't you have a little more faith on that _mysterious bond _that's been connecting you two for more than 10 years. After all, you guys transformed from being strangers to friends and to best friends. Now all that's left is making you two more than just friends. I'm very positive that that _bond_ will connect you two forever…and probably far longer than that."

Nodoka let out a sigh of defeat and said, "Well…I guess that gave me enough reason."

"Yay!" her mom happily expressed. "Say…what do you think Yui-chan's doing right now?"

"Why do you want to know?" Nodoka asked and glanced at the clock. "It's 3:30am, she's most likely fast asleep."

"Or maybe she woke up then suddenly realized she's in love with you all this time."

"What?!" Nodoka said suddenly blushing. "That's totally absurd! There's no way that's possible. You have no basis for that."

"Ah but I do. My _instincts,_" her mom proudly said. "She and Ui-chan are somewhat my daughters too. So I can feel it. And to think Yui-chan would really become my daughter-in-law after a few yea – "

"Yeah okay mom, why don't we clean up here and go back to sleep," Nodoka said changing the subject.

"Buuu~ kill joy," her mom pouted.

Nodoka didn't respond anymore but she was smiling deep down at the possibility that she and Yui could actually share a name someday. _Hirasawa…Nodoka,_ she blushed at the thought. _Not bad, well maybe after 10 years…_

**To be continued...**

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed that :)**

**Feel free to review and comment or whatever :)**

**Up next Chapter 5b :)**


	7. Chapter 5b

**I don't own K-ON.**

**Here's the second part, chapter 5b and still listening to the same song :P**

**I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

Ui diligently did her early morning responsibilities before waking up her sister. She just finished setting up the table and was waiting for breakfast to finish cooking. So she took this chance to wake Yui up. _I think it's going to be harder to wake her up since she had that nightmare earlier._

_"…I'm in love with my best friend_…"

Ui suddenly recalled. _I can't believe it_, she grinned excitedly. She couldn't stop smiling as she climbed up the stairs, _I'm so happy I want to let Nodoka-san know but I know I shouldn't._ Ui came in the room and was surprised to see Yui in her uniform already – all set and ready for school.

"O-Onee-chan? You're up early…"

"Hm? Yeah! For some reason, I just woke up early," Yui said happily.

"That's good to know onee-chan. Are you perhaps excited to see Nodoka-san?"

"Ehehe…," Yui didn't answer and just scratched her head. But Ui already got her answer from the big smile and blush on her sister's face.

After breakfast, the sisters already made their way to school. Ui watched her sister hum happily while walking, _she looks way better than yesterday, _she smiled in relief. After 5 minutes, they see Nodoka walking just ahead of them.

"Nodoka-sa – _mnmrph!_"

Nodoka turned around to see who was calling her. "Huh?...No one's there. I'm pretty sure I heard Ui's voice. Oh well," she said then continued to walk away.

_*pant* *pant* *pant*_… "That…that was close. She almost saw us," Yui said while hiding behind a parked car with Ui, who she dragged with her.

"Onee-chan?! What are you doing?!" Ui asked her flushed sister. "I thought you wanted to see Nodoka-san?"

"I do! But…for some reason I got nervous…I don't know how to talk to her…"

"Jeez, onee-chan you're being childish." _I see…so onee-chan gets flustered too,_ Ui smiled at her new discovery.

"I bet you'll be like this too when you're in love Ui."

"I doubt that."

"Why do you say so? Could it be…," Yui leaned closer to her sister, "…Ui are you hiding something from me?"

"Heh?! Me?! Of course not onee-chan. W-why would I?" Ui then looked for something to distract Yui from the topic. "L-Look! Nodoka-san's not there anymore so I guess we could go now."

"Eh?!" Yui looked in panic. "Come on! We need to catch up to her!" Yui said before running and dragging her sister with her again.

"W-Wait! Onee-chan, I thought you said you're too nervous."

"I am! But that doesn't mean I don't want to see her. So once we catch up, we'll just follow her from a distance."

"What? That's stalking onee-chan!" Ui said and started to get tired from running.

"No it's not! It's called _following_, besides it's not like we're going hide while following her or anything," Yui explained.

A few minutes later, the sisters caught up with Nodoka and are now following her. And as planned they kept their distance. Near enough for Yui to see Nodoka but far enough so she won't notice. _Just watching from a distance, huh? _Ui then giggled at how cliché it is.

"What is it?" Yui asked after seeing her sister laugh.

"Oh nothing. By the way, what are you going to do during you're class later? You two are classmates you know?"

"It's fine! She sits right in front of me so I don't really have to talk with her or anything," Yui clenched her fist and feeling confident.

"You can't hide forever."

"I know… I just need a little more time to compose myself. I feel like I'll suddenly confess if I start talking to her," Yui said blushing.

"And what's wrong with that?"

"I don't want that to happen! She definitely doesn't feel the same way and she might stop being my friend if that happens."

_If only you knew._ Ui smiled and said, "You don't know that yet until you tell her. Besides, didn't you say you wanted to make up to her and spend more time with her? You can't really do that if you keep your distance like this."

"I know…," Yui looked down and thought really hard.

"You don't have to think so hard. Nodoka-san is someone who appreciates simple things given to her by people important to her. I'm sure you know that onee-chan."

"Alright! I-I'll ask her later – no! tomorrow. That's right! I'll ask her tomorrow if we could hang-out this Saturday."

"Eh?! This Saturday?!" Ui asked in surprise since she knows what will happen on that day.

"Yeah. What's wrong?"

"Can't you ask her later and hang-out with her tomorrow instead?"

"Eh? But that's too much pressure! Plus, we still have school tomorrow at least if we go out on Saturday we'll spend the whole day together."

"R-Right! Good point," Ui said feeling worried. _Oh God, please let there be a miracle or something!_

They managed to keep their distance all the way outside their school, and Yui felt contented. Meanwhile, Ui never stopped worrying about her sister's plan and kept on praying for a miracle to happen soon that will prevent Yui from doing her plan. And just then, Ui suddenly saw the answer to her prayers walking not too far away from them, _Tsumugi-san_. This may be a good thing for the younger Hirasawa, but it's bad news for Yui especially when she's walking with Nodoka.

_"…I'm in love with her…"_

Yui remembered. _Oh yeah Mugi-chan said that yesterday…does that mean we're rivals? But she's my friend I don't want us to fight…then again I don't want her to have Nodoka-chan…I've been with her the longest so I love her more! However, I did take her for granted…b-but I'll make it up to her. That's right! Mugi-chan hasn't confessed yet so I still have a chance I – _Yui's thoughts were interrupted by the sight of Mugi handing Nodoka a notebook again. And Yui's eyes widened when she saw that Mugi was about to take out what looks like an envelop from her bag. _What is – a lo-love letter?! Is she confessing already?!_

Instinctively, Yui immediately ran towards her childhood friend suddenly yelling "NOOOOO!" and startling every one around her. She caught Nodoka's attention and before she could even react, Yui already took her away. And due to the adrenaline rushing in Yui's body, she was able to run while carrying her friend all the way to the shoe lockers. The guitarist was taking lungful of breaths when they got to the shoe lockers – drawing attention from the other students.

"Yui?! What was that all about?!" Nodoka asked in complete confusion.

"Eh?! Well…I…I," Yui's heart raced as she thinks of an excuse. _What do I say? What do I say? What do I say? I can't tell her…um…_

"Yui are you listening? Why did you suddenly take me away like that?" Nodoka asked again making Yui feel more pressured.

_Aaahh jeez, just tell her anything but that._ "A tree was about to fall on you!" Yui blurted out.

Nodoka stared at Yui with an even more confused look than before, "A…tree?"

Yui realized that she didn't make sense but she decided to stick to her excuse, "Y-yes! A tree! So you better be careful next time."

Nodoka let out sigh; knowing that Yui was lying. _She probably just realized she was daydreaming again and too embarrassed to admit it._ "I see, thanks for saving me then," Nodoka said and went along with it smiling.

"N-No problem!" Yui said blushing after seeing Nodoka smile. "Well then. I'll go ahead now," Yui then ran off after changing her shoes. Yui stopped thinking of anything and just had Nodoka smiling at her replay in her head.

**Meanwhile at the school gate**

Ui and Mugi were left behind after Yui took away Nodoka.

"What just happened?" Mugi asked while holding the envelope she was about to give to Nodoka.

"I wonder," Ui said as she approached the blonde. "By the way, what do you have there?" asked Ui referring to the envelop.

"These are the photos of my trip to Chicago with my family. I wanted to show them to Nodoka-chan since she mentioned that's where they'll be going," Mugi explained.

"Oh I see. Tsumugi-san there's something I want to talk to you about," Ui said with a serious face.

**Class 3-2**

Yui sat in her seat feeling troubled after reality reminded her of her rival with Nodoka. _What should I do? More importantly, what was that notebook all about? Mugi-chan gave her one yesterday to – _

_"…A list of the foods and places I liked…"_

_Wait! Why would Mugi-chan give Nodoka-chan that kind of list? Hold on…she mentioned that Nodoka-chan asked for it…why?! Why would Nodoka-chan ask – Ah! I know! Maybe she just wants to know more about Mugi-chan that's all…aha ahaha – still WHY?!_

"YUI!" someone said suddenly grabbing Yui on the shoulder.

"Huh?!" Yui said surprised and looked to see who it was, "Nodoka-chan?"

"I've been calling you but you don't seem to hear me. What's wrong? Is something on your mind?"

"Eh?! Oh nothing…I was just thinking of what nice weather we're having," Yui said looking away.

"Really? It looks like it's going to rain to me," Nodoka said looking out the window.

"Eh?! Really?!" Yui quickly shifted her attention to the sky outside. _She's right!_

The bell rang and Sawako entered the room preventing the two friends from talking any further. During class, Yui's thoughts about Mugi and Nodoka kept her awake. The notebook bugged her so much and she could barely control her curiosity. Until she got to a point where she realized that knowing what was in the notebook wasn't her goal, it's Nodoka. _That's right, I still need to make it up to her and think of how I'm going to ask her tomorrow. I can't tell her about my feelings…maybe someday but definitely not now. But I really want to let her know somehow. _

Minutes passed and third period is about to start,_ I still can't think of anything! _Yui thought feeling frustrated. _This is harder than I thought. I wonder if Mugi-chan is able to show Nodoka-chan that she loves her…well no doubt I mean Mugi-chan is rich she can give her anything in this world. As for me…*sigh* I have a very tough rival. Well I couldn't blame her if she fell in love with Nodoka-chan, I mean who wouldn't. She's smart, pretty, reliable and the student council president. She's perfect! Which is why I should do my best! _Yui clenched her fist feeling very determined. _"…Nodoka-san is someone who appreciates simple things…" _Yui remembered what her sister said, _simple things huh?_

**Afterschool**

The school bell just rang and students started to pack up their things. As for the light music club members they're already done fixing their things long before the bell rang and now on their way to the club room.

"Yui! Come on let's go," Ritsu said as she and Mio walked up to her seat.

"You guys go ahead," Yui said with a smile.

"By the way Mio have you seen Mugi?" Ritsu asked upon noticing the absence of their friend.

"She went out already. She said she'll just take care of something first before going to the club room," Mio explained.

"Oh okay. Anyway, then see at the club room."

"Yeah. See you guys," Yui said and waved at her two friends. She waited for them to leave the room before talking to Nodoka, who was still fixing her things.

"Um…Nodoka-chan?"

"What is it?" Nodoka asked then turned around.

"Uh…Here!" Yui suddenly held out a legendary golden chocolate bread and Nodoka's favorite drink in front of her.

Nodoka inched back with surprise and said, "Um what is this for?"

"Well I thought being president must be tough and you might get hungry while working plus it's not fair that we get to eat snacks everyday while you don't so here. I got your favorite drink as well…um is this okay? It's not much…" Yui was red as a tomato but managed to say what she wants to say. However, her trembling hands failed to hide her nervousness.

"Thanks," Nodoka smiled as she took the bread and the drink. "I don't think I could eat this much."

"That's okay! You need the energy for your work!"

Nodoka broke the bread in half and offered the other half to Yui. "Here, you need the energy too," she said with a warm smile.

Yui took the bread as she kept her eyes on Nodoka. _Is her smile always this pretty?_ "Th-Thank you…"

"No problem. Good luck with practice."

Yui nodded enthusiastically feeling inspired to play the guitar.

_I'll do my best today!_ Yui said to herself before heading to the door. But before she could reach for the doorknob, she heard Nodoka answer a phone call.

-Hello? Mugi?-

_Mugi-chan?!_ Yui turned her attention back to Nodoka who was already carrying her bag ready to go.

-Hm? No it's fine. I'll meet you there right now. Bye-

Nodoka put her phone back in her pocket and exited through the other door that was in front of the room; failing to notice Yui looking at her. The guitarist didn't hear the whole conversation but she felt anxious about it. _I have a bad feeling about this_, Yui thought so she followed the president without hesitation. Rain started to pour heavily outside while Yui trailed Nodoka. _Where is she going? Why would Mugi-chan to meet up with her? What's going on?!_ Yui almost lost sight of Nodoka a number of times because of her thoughts that keeps distracting her.

Finally, she saw Nodoka enter an empty classroom. Yui immediately positioned herself to watch from the window outside, by the corridor. She saw Mugi standing by the window all the way on the other side of the room and saw Nodoka walk towards her. Yui didn't want to think that it's going to be a confession and kept telling herself that it's probably something else. The two of them started talking and Yui wished a window was open so she could hear them. But it couldn't be helped, so she just watched. Nodoka and Mugi were just talking for almost two minutes until Mugi suddenly grabbed Nodoka's hands and took a step closer to the president. _No…_Yui's whole body got tensed and already fearing the worse. She saw Mugi say something to Nodoka afterwards but she wasn't able to read her lips. But that didn't matter after Yui saw what happened next. _Nodoka-chan nodded?! 'Of…co...urse…'_ Yui was certain that's what Nodoka said and saw Mugi suddenly hug her. _Did…Mugi-chan just…_ Yui stopped her thoughts when Mugi and Nodoka started to walk out the classroom. And when they got out Yui already hid herself in the next room.

Yui had her back on the door and listened to them walk away. She covered her mouth trying hard not to let her cries be heard. _I'm too late…I'm…too late…_Yui stayed in that dark, cold, empty room alone and crying for an hour. Her phone was ringing nonstop; she didn't pick up any calls from her friends – from anyone. After ten minutes she stopped crying and decided to go home. She walked lethargically through the rain without any umbrella and not caring if her guitar got wet. And she didn't even know she was already outside their front door until she heard Ui call her.

"Onee-chan?! Where have you been?! Everyone's worried. You didn't go to the clubroom and you're not answering your phone. And you're soaking wet, didn't you…," Ui stopped talking when she noticed Yui's not responding nor looking at her. "O-Onee-chan? Are you okay?"

"…No…"

"Are you sick? Do you want – "

"I want to be alone…," Yui then went up to her room and didn't come out for dinner.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed that :)**

**Feel free to review or comment or whatever :)**

**Stay tuned for the final chapter :)**


	8. FINAL A

**I don't K-On**

**So here it is the final chapter...the first part of it that is :P**

**I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

Friday morning, the rain has stopped and it's a brand new day. But for Yui, everything in the world that morning didn't matter. She didn't want to go to school since she knew that she'd most likely see things she doesn't want to see. _Mugi-chan confessed yesterday…and Nodoka-chan said 'yes'_. That scene ran through her mind over and over again till morning, she didn't hear their conversation but she already convinced herself that it was definitely a confession._ Why else would Mugi-chan meet Nodoka-chan somewhere they could be alone?_ Yui lay in bed and just stared at the ceiling all night; crying. _I'm too late_, she reminded herself once again.

Feeling hollow and pained, she tried not to cry and be happy for her best friend. _Mugi-chan will definitely take care of her, she can give her anything and everything she wants…Nodoka-chan will have a secure and comfortable life, heck she wouldn't even have to work anymore…she's going to be happy. _Tears fell once more; _I'm all alone now…Nodoka-chan will stay by Mugi-chan's side from now on. _Yui turned to her side and tightly hugged her pillow – crying even more. _I deserve this…I took her for granted…I had years worth of chances to show her love, make her feel loved and make her happy but I wasted all of it. If I continued to give her attention then I probably would've realized my feelings for her long ago…then maybe…maybe I'm the one…_

"Onee-chan?" Ui came in planning to wake her sister up, "Onee-chan…its morning already. It's time to get up."

Yui didn't respond but pulled the blanket over her head hoping Ui would know that she wants to be alone.

Unfortunately Ui didn't get it and came closer to her bed, "Onee-chan come on. We're going to be late, don't you want to see – "

"No!" Yui immediately said knowing what her sister will say next. "I don't want to see anybody…"

"What? What are you talking about? And what happened yesterday? Your voice sounds different, are you sick?"

"Yes, so I won't go to school today. I'm very sick…"

"Somehow I'm not that convinced you're really sick."

"Yes I am…"

"Onee-chan what's gotten into you? Come out and tell me what happened," Ui said while pulling the covers.

It was a moment of tug of war between the sisters, "Jeez, onee-chan quit being so stubborn." Unfortunately for Yui, Ui won and was able to pull away the covers. Seeing how red and swollen Yui's eyes were afterwards made Ui panic. "Onee-chan?! Were you crying?!" Ui said and knelt down beside Yui's bed. Yui tried her best not to cry anymore but she couldn't stop it. "Uuuuiii~" Yui said and hugged her sister tight – feeling hungry for a little comfort. "What's wrong?! What happened?!" said Ui and hugged her sister back. Yui didn't answer and just shed more tears than before. Ui waited patiently for her sister to calm down. _What happened yesterday?! I've never seen onee-chan like this before._ Ui glanced at the clock and was relieved that she decided to wake Yui earlier than usual. When she stopped crying, Ui asked her sister again.

"Please tell me what happened, onee-chan. You're acting strange, you didn't eat dinner last night and everyone's worried about you when you didn't show up yesterday in your club…I'm worried about you…Nodoka-san is worried about you…"

"Sorry Ui…it's just that…I'm…"

"You're?"

"I'm too late…," Yui hugged Ui tighter when she said it.

"Too late? What do you mean?"

"Yesterday….I saw Mugi-chan confessed to Nodoka-chan and she said yes…"

_TSUMUGI-SAN DID WHAT?!_

"It's really understandable since she did say that she's in love with Nodoka-chan the other day."

_SHE SAID WHAT?!_

Two revelations within 10 seconds, _that's too much to take in._ _Indeed I asked Tsumugi-san's help in stopping onee-chan in her plans for Saturday but…but…what the heck is this?! And I thought Nodoka-san said she's in love with onee-chan…then why would she…Argh! I don't know what's happening anymore. In any case, first thing's first…I need to get onee-chan to school._

"Come on onee-chan, you still need to go to school. I'll buy you an ice cream to help you feel better. Then let's talk while we walk to scho – "

"I don't want to…I don't want to see them."

"I understand how you feel but you have to go…"

"No!"

"Onee-chan, you love Nodoka-san, right?"

"Yes I do…very much…"

"Then all the more reason for you to go to school."

"What do you mean?"

"You want to make up to her and show her you love her, right? Then let her see that you're happy for her. Even if it's hard; even if it hurts as long as she's happy, other things don't matter anymore. You can still be there for her and support her like always, right?"

Yui looked at her sister – amazed by her words. She smiled and said, "Yeah. As long as I can see her smile and be happy."

"That's the spirit. Now get out of bed we're going to be late," Ui said and smiled back.

"Thanks Ui," Yui said and wiped her tears. "Where did you get those words anyway? It's like you're speaking from experience."

"Eh?! I…uh…TV dramas…?"

"Oh. I guess that's really helpful sometimes."

"Y-Yeah. Anyway, I'll see you downstairs," Ui said before leaving the room.

Half an hour later, Yui was all dressed up and was already going to fix her things. When she zipped open her bag, the legendary golden chocolate bread was the first thing she saw.

_"…Here, you need the energy too…good luck with practice…"_

Yui remembered and couldn't help but smile. _You never stopped supporting me, even though I neglected you._ She took out the bread and started eating it; _this time it's my turn to support you. Anything…everything…I'll do it, just to see you smile._

After locking the front door, the sisters started to make their way to school. Ui watched her sister force herself to start the day even though Yui didn't want to. _Somehow I feel bad for making her go on like this – she just had her heart broken…but it's for her own good. And what's the deal with that Tsumugi-san?! I know that everything's part of her plan to make onee-chan realize her feelings for Nodoka-san but what was yesterday all about?! She's in love with Nodoka-san?! Whether that's still part of her plan or not, she went too far._

"Say Ui," Yui suddenly said stopping her sister from her thoughts.

"Yes? What is it?"

"Do I look okay? I mean they won't notice that I cried?"

"Hmm…well you look…different from usual but there isn't much swelling anymore so I think they won't notice," Ui said with confidence.

"I see. I don't want Nodoka-chan to know tha – "

Ui then held her sister's hand and said, "Everything's going to be fine onee-chan. I promise." She said with a very warm smile.

"Yeah," said Yui trying hard to smile and be positive about it.

_I'm definitely going to confront Tsumugi-san later and give her a piece of my mind._

**At the school gate**

The sisters ran into the other light music club members and immediately Ritsu started lecturing Yui about her sudden absence yesterday.

"Yui! What the heck happened to you yesterday? We were so worried, especially when Nodoka said you were on your way to the club room 5 minutes after we left and then didn't show up," Ritsu said. "And you're not answering your phone we got even more worried you know that?"

"Sorry guys…,"

"Good thing Ui called us yesterday and told us you were just sick, we were about to call the police. You should've told us you weren't feeling well senpai," Azusa added.

"That's enough guys, let's just be happy that Yui-chan's fine and _safe_," Mugi said and turned her attention to Yui. "Are you feeling fine now Yui-chan?"

"Uh y-yeah…sorry for making you guys worry," Yui looked away as she answered.

"Just don't do that again, okay? So where's your guitar?" Mio noticed.

"It got wet from the rain yesterday so I thought I'd have it checked this weekend. Plus I don't think I can practice with you guys today I'm still…a bit unwell," Yui explained.

"Oh okay just don't push yourself okay? Bring Gitah tomorrow at our shop, I'll let the clerks know so that you won't worry about paying for anything," Mugi offered.

"Thanks Mugi-chan…"

"Yui!" someone called out from behind them.

Yui turned around and saw it was Nodoka looking very worried.

"Yui! Why didn't you tell me you were sick yesterday? You really had me worried."

"I'm really sorry Nodoka-chan…," Yui said not making any eye contact with her childhood friend.

"Well now that's settled; Mio help me with my homework," Ritsu said then pulled Mio away.

"What?! Wai – Ritsu!"

"Homework?...," Yui said completely forgetting about it.

"It can't be helped. You were sick yesterday. Come on I'll help you," Nodoka offered and took Yui by the hand; immediately walking away not giving her a chance to refuse.

"Speaking of homework, Jun wanted my help as well," Azusa said. "Ui I'll go ahead."

Once again, Ui and Mugi were left alone at school gate. _This is my chance to talk to her…but somehow why do I feel that this opportunity is too perfect?_ Ui thought but immediately brushed it off. "Tsumugi-san? There's something I want to talk – " Mugi suddenly cut off the young Hirasawa and held a finger in front of her. She then took out her phone and called someone.

-Hello? Yes it's me…is everything ready?...Good. Now, remember to do it _the moment_ school ends got it?...Okay, bye.-

_Wh-What's with that illegal sounding phone call?!_ Ui said to herself after hearing Mugi. Afterwards, the blonde turned her attention to Ui and said, "Everything's fine Ui-chan. Don't worry about a thing." Mugi then made her way inside the school leaving Ui confused at the school gate. _After school? What did she mean? What will happen after school?! _

"You'll see, for now you just need to wait," Mugi suddenly said.

"What?! Did you just read my mind?" Ui asked surprised at Mugi's response to her inner thoughts.

"No way," Mugi gave a chuckle. "Ui-chan you were thinking out loud."

"Eh?!"

"Azusa-chan tends to do that too. That happens if you think too much you know," said Mugi with a smile. "Anyway, let's go Ui-chan we're going to be late."

"Y-Yeah…," Ui just said and completely put aside the idea of confronting Mugi. _After school…will all questions be answered later? But what's going to happen later? I just need to wait, huh? _Ui anxiously thought.

**During lunch in class 3-2**

Yui ate lunch with her friends but she wasn't paying much attention to them at all. She didn't have the appetite since Nodoka was sitting in front of her with Mugi, obviously, sitting beside her. She just looked at her own bento and didn't dare glance at them even once.

"Yui? Are you okay?" Nodoka asked taking notice at her weary friend.

"Huh? Y-Yeah," Yui said forcing a smile. "I…uh…I'll just go to the bathroom. Excuse me."

"Oh wait Yui-chan!" Mugi said stopping Yui. "May I borrow your phone? I need to text my dad and my battery ran out."

"Oh sure. Here," Yui said and immediately gave her cellphone to her friend before leaving the room.

"You could've borrowed my phone you know," Mio said.

"Why does it matter?" Ritsu asked.

"Well Yui-chan's sitting beside me so she's nearer," Mugi tried to explain.

"I'm just saying," Mio said and just went back to eating.

**In the bathroom**

_*sigh*_

Yui washed her hands as she sighed in relief to be finally alone. She's really not in the mood to neither see nor talk to anyone, _why am I here again?_ She tried to remember.

_"…show her you love her…"_

_"…let her see that you're happy for her…"_

_"…you can still be there for her and support her like always, right?..."_

_I want to do all that but I don't think I can…this is so hard to do Ui…and it hurts…_

_"…even if it's hard; even if it hurts as long as she's happy…"_ _That's right…I have to be strong…as long as she's happy. _

"Yui?" Nodoka called out from the bathroom entrance.

"Ah what is it Nodoka-chan?" Yui said and smiled once again. But Nodoka can see right through such obvious mask.

"I just want to check on you. You still seem different."

"What are you talking about Nodoka-chan?" Yui turned off the faucet and faced her friend, "I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You don't have any fever or anything anymore? You look a little red," Nodoka asked then held Yui's face; placing her forehead on hers to check for herself.

Yui's eyes widened in surprise at how close Nodoka was to her face. Not knowing that her face was already heating up and getting redder from being eye to eye with Nodoka. _She's so close…I've never been this close to – Wait…I already have! _Yui recalled the time she was in Nodoka's room two nights ago,_ I…I can't believe I was that close and didn't even realize it. Oh why do you have such eyes Nodoka-chan?!_

"Hmm, it seems you're still a little hot and you've gotten really red now," Nodoka said and pulled away. "Do you want me to bring you to the nur – Wait! Why are you crying?! Did I hurt you or something?" Nodoka asked in panic after seeing Yui with teary eyes all of a sudden.

"Huh? Ah! Sorry, I just got some dirt in my eye. I'm fine Nodoka-chan," Yui said wiping the tears. _Why did I…?_

"Well if you say so Yui, Come on, let's go back." _I just realized we were really close to each other…what did I just do?!..._

"Say, Nodoka-chan…"

"Yes? What is it?"

"Are you happy?"

"What? Where did that come from?" asked Nodoka with a raised brow.

"Nothing. I just…I just want to know."

"Happy about what?"

"In general."

"If you put it that way then yes, I'm happy."

"Really happy?"

"Yes. Now what's with yo – "

Yui suddenly gave Nodoka a hug stopping her from asking her question. "I'm glad. If you're happy then I am too."

"Yui?"

"Sorry but can I hug you a little bit longer? It's been so long since I hugged you," Yui said and held Nodoka tighter while trying hard to hold back her tears. _Sorry Nodoka-chan let me be a little selfish for a while longer. This is going to be the last time, after this Mugi-chan's going to be the one holding you anyway…_

"You're weird today aren't you?" Nodoka said and hugged Yui back. _Indeed, it's been so long…_

Both of them cherished that moment they have with each other; oblivious to the feelings of the other. Yui noticed that there's something different with her friend's embrace. And Nodoka noticed the difference in Yui's as well. But they didn't think about it so much anymore,_ I just want to keep holding you_, is what they thought. And they both wished they could stay the way they are for a little longer but they knew they couldn't. After 5 minutes, but seems to be only 30 seconds for them, they decided to go back to their friends.

**Class 3-2 during the last period**

Yui paid more attention during all her class, especially the last one they're currently having. She's been holding back her tears and now very eager to go home; back in her room. _Any second now_, Yui thought while watching the time. And after much anticipation the bell finally rang signaling the end of all classes and the start of after school activities. _Finally!_ Yui started to get her things ready and her bag. "Alright class that's it for today, be sure to – huh?" their teacher and the whole class were caught off guard when the power suddenly went out. Everyone thought it was _very unusual_ but didn't really make a big fuss out of it.

The teacher left the room after giving further instruction and the whole class started to get ready to go home or for club. Yui was almost done fixing her things when Mio walked up to her.

"Yui, do you have a minute?"

"What is it Mio-chan?"

"Actually I want to talk to you about this new song I'm writing."

"Huh? Oh sure…," Yui said and felt a little disappointed that she couldn't go home early like she planned.

"Bye. I'm going to go now," Nodoka said and waved goodbye at Yui and Mio.

Yui then looked for Mugi, _she's out already? Maybe their going on a date today and Mugi-chan's waiting for her somewhere._

"Yui? What's wrong?" Mio asked.

"Huh? Uh nothing so what's this new song you're writing?"

"What new song?" Ritsu came up and overheard the conversation.

"Well _new songs _actually, I got a lot of ideas," Mio said and took out folded pieces of paper from her pocket.

"Wait! That looks a lot," Ritsu pointed out. "How many are you making?"

"Well so far I have _20_ drafts for – "

"20?!" Yui and Ritsu said in unison.

_I guess I'm not going home anytime soon,_ Yui said to herself.

Ten minutes later the three of them are still in the classroom helping Mio write the new songs when Azusa and Ui came in to the room.

"Azu-nyan? Ui? What are you doing here?" Yui asked.

"What do you mean Yui-senpai? You're the one who said to come to your classroom," Azusa explained.

"And I just came along with her," Ui added.

"Huh? But I didn't – "

"Yui-chan?" Mugi suddenly called out. "What are you still doing here?"

"Mugi-chan? / Mugi? / Mugi-senpai?" Yui, Ritsu and Azusa all said in unison after seeing their friend come in the room in tears.

"Mugi-chan what happened? Why are you crying?" Yui asked with a lot of concern.

"What? What about you? Why are you still here Yui-chan?"

"What do you mean?"

"Aren't you going to see Nodoka-chan off?"

"What? I don't understand what you're – "

"She's leaving Yui-chan."

"Huh? Well of course, she's going ho – "

"No she's not!"

"Wait Mugi you're not making any sense," Ritsu said with a very confused look.

"Nodoka-chan's leaving, she and her family will go to Chicago. Her dad got a job transfer and they will stay there permanently."

"What?! Why didn't Nodoka-senpai say anything?!" Azusa started to cry over the news.

Yui looked at Mugi very stunned from what she heard. "No…that's…that's not true. She's not…" Yui didn't want to believe it. "Right Ui? That's not true…she's not really – "

"Sorry onee-chan," Ui said looking away. "I thought you knew so I…I said my goodbye already. I thought – "

"That's not true!" Yui yelled and stood up from her seat; startling everyone including their classmates that are still in the room.

"Yui calm down," Ritsu said and put a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Mugi-chan that's not true! Stop lying! Why didn't she tell _me?!_"

"I'm not lying!" Mugi raised her voice as well. "And whether she told you or not that doesn't matter right now! What matters now is your feelings for Nodoka-chan. You need to tell her."

"Eh? How did you…"

"Wait what?!" Ritsu got even more confused. "You have feelings for Nodoka?!"

Gasps and whispers where heard from their classmates who ended up listening to their intense conversation.

"Like I said, anything else right now doesn't matter. You need to tell her your feelings Yui-chan."

"But I…you – "

"You need to go now Yui-chan!"

"But – "

"She's still in school but she's leaving soon, you need to catch her before it's too late. Her parents are waiting for right now outside the gate. The moment she steps out the school gate you will never see her again and you will lose her forever."

_Lose her forever?_ Yui suddenly remembered the dream she had about Nodoka leaving.

"Now if you don't want to spend the rest of your life wondering what you and Nodoka-chan could've been, you have to go now, catch up to her and tell her how you feel. It's now or never Yui-chan! Go! Hurry!"

Without hesitation Yui immediately ran out of the room, feeling pressured.

"Alright! Team spread out and look for Nodoka – "

"That's not necessary Ricchan. It's better to just stay where you are and wait for the show," Mugi said smiling and walked up to her friends who were by the window. "Here you go Mio-chan, thanks," said Mugi while handing Mio a small bottle.

"Eye drops?!" Azusa said. "Those were fake tears?"

"You guys are welcome to wait and watch too," Mugi invited her classmates and after a few hesitation they walked by the window.

**In the hallway**

Yui ran as fast as she could with absolutely no idea where to go, _I need to catch her!_ That was the only thing on her mind. "NODOKA-CHAAAAAN!" Yui shouted at the top of her lungs surprising every one. She ran while calling Nodoka's name. _Please let me have that chance…let me catch her…please let me tell her how I truly feel…I love you Nodoka-chan I want you to know, _tears started to build up in Yui's eyes but she wiped them off and called for Nodoka again. She searched for her and called her name every where she goes, the student council, in the library, at the clubroom, in the auditorium, in the bathrooms, in the faculty and even at the principal's office.

_Where are you Nodoka-chan?!_ Yui was already in a state of panic. _What should I do?! _She stopped for a while and started to think…._let's see, that's right I could call – oh yeah Mugi-chan hasn't returned my phone yet. I could have her paged – but the power's still out…Argh!_ Yui's lack of options frustrated her so she went back to running while calling. She didn't care anymore what people would say_, I have to see Nodoka-chan!_

**To be continued...**

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed that :)**

**Feel free to review comment or whatever :)**

**Up next... part 2 of the final chapter :)**


	9. FINAL B

**I don't own K-On**

**This is it! Finally!**

**I hope you enjoy this last chapter :)**

* * *

**Back at class 3-2 while Yui's search is in progress…**

"Hmm I never thought Yui-chan could be this loud," Mugi said while hearing Yui's voice reach the classroom

"So would you mind telling us what's going on?" Ritsu said.

"In summary, _everything_ was part of Mugi's plan to make Yui confess to Nodoka," Mio explained.

"Plan? What plan?" asked Ritsu while everyone waited in anticipation.

"Well first I have to know if Yui-chan has feelings for Nodoka-chan so I tried to make her jealous by clinging on to her."

"Oh that explains why you were spending so much time with Nodoka," Ritsu commented.

"Wait! But didn't you say you were in love with Nodoka-senpai?" Azusa brought up.

"That was a lie," Mio answered.

"EH?!" Ritsu and Azusa said in unison.

"Yeah, but before that, since Tsumugi-san saw a hint of jealousy from onee-chan when she started being close to Nodoka-san, she needed to make my sister realize her feelings next. So she made her even more jealous up to the point where onee-chan already got mad at Nodoka-san and accidentally said mean things to her," Ui explained.

"And after witnessing their fight, she wasn't satisfied yet – so she went on and told her that lie," Mio added.

"That's a bit harsh Mugi-senpai."

"It gets worse," Ui said. "She even confessed to Nodoka-san yesterday."

"And even made sure Yui would see it," said Mio

"WHAT?!" said everyone in the room.

"That explains Yui's sudden disappearance yesterday. It was because of you," Ritsu said glaring at Mugi.

"Hold on, I didn't confess yesterday," Mugi said defending herself.

"Whatever, the point is you made sure onee-chan would _think_ that you confessed and Nodoka-san would say 'yes' "

"I think that's too much already Kotobuki-san," one of their classmates commented and everyone agreed.

"Well…I have to…," Mugi said, gently smiling and looking out the window.

"No you didn't," Ui argued.

"I have to or else Yui-chan would probably hesitate."

"What do you mean?"

"It's cruel I know but I need to make her feel all the pain in losing the one you love to someone else. I need to make her feel some regret in not doing something about her feelings, so that when she's given that one only chance of getting her back and make everything better she will not hesitate to grab that opportunity with both hands."

"Well that makes sense. In short, tough love right?" Ritsu said.

Everyone in the room still thought that it was a cruel thing to do but after what Mugi said they understood and accepted it.

"But what if Manabe-san rejected her?" one of their classmates asked.

"Oh don't worry, Nodoka-chan also has feelings for Yui-chan," Mugi said with a grin on her face.

"What? Then that's good news," Azusa said happily.

"So why are we by the window?" Ritsu finally asked.

"If everything goes well, we will witness the confession right there by the school statue."

"Eh? How sure are you about that?"

"I have my ways," Mugi said and gave a chuckle.

"Too bad the power went out or else Yui-senpai could've just had Nodoka-senpai called – "

"There's no fun in that so I had the power cut off."

"So that's what the phone call was about earlier!" Ui remembered.

"Wait! And borrowing Yui's phone?" Mio brought up.

"Yup. So that she can't call her," Mugi said holding up Yui's cellphone. "Now, we wait."

"I really hope Yui-senpai would catch up to her."

"Ah the suspense is killing me!" Ritsu said out loud. "Come on Yui! You need to find her or else Nodoka's going to fly away forever."

**Back to Yui**

Yui searched for Nodoka from top to bottom and now she was on the first floor of the school. She was out breath and tired from running all over the school while shouting; she didn't know if she could run anymore. _I have to…I have to find Nodoka-chan before it's too late…I finally have this chance…I need to let her know…I need to let her know I love her…all this time I don't want to lose her again…that's why…come on feet move!_ Taking one heavy step at a time Yui started to walk again.

She then realized that she was near the shoe lockers; she immediately went there and checked Nodoka's locker. _Her shoes…! Aren't here! She left already?!_ Yui refused to accept that she was too late;_ maybe she hasn't got out the school gate yet_. She looked outside and there she saw the person she's been searching for, walking and almost at the school statue. _I'm not too late!_ Her legs started to hurt from running and her throat was already aching from shouting but when she saw Nodoka just a few meters away she forgot about everything and ran all her might towards her, "NODOKA-CHAAAN!" and shouted like there's no tomorrow. Nodoka turned around and didn't even get the chance to see what was coming to her when Yui suddenly wrapped her arms around Nodoka's neck and kissed her, causing her to drop her bag in the process.

_Wha - …_ Nodoka stood frozen and stunned in her spot with eyes wide open, including each and every single person around them. _Y-Yui's…she's…_Nodoka felt her face grow hotter by the second the moment she realized what was happening. It became harder for Nodoka to think; she didn't know what's going on. All she knows is Yui's lips are on hers and she can feel tears falling from Yui's eyes. After what seems like an endless kiss for Nodoka, Yui pulled away and hugged her best friend – letting all her tears out.

"Thank goodness…thank goodness…I caught you Nodoka-chan."

"Wai – Yui…why di – did you just?…Huh?...what?..." Nodoka had trouble knowing what she wants to know but was able to clearly express her _confusion_.

Yui held Nodoka's face and looked at her with eyes full of tears and fear, "Please don't go Nodoka-chan! Please don't leave! Don't go please!"

"Huh? What? Yui what's going on? And why did you just kiss m – "

"Because I love you Nodoka-chan!"

Again, Nodoka was dumbfounded. "What…what did you say?"

"I love you Nodoka-chan."

"…Huh?..." Nodoka was having trouble believing it.

"I love you Nodoka-chan. I love you…I'll say it over and over again if that's what it takes for you to believe me. I love you Nodoka-chan…how many more times do you need me to tell you? 20? 70? 100? A thou – "

"I believe you Yui. So could we calm down a bit? And we're drawing too much attention could we go – "

"No! I don't care! I don't want you to go anywhere!" Yui hugged Nodoka again, too afraid to let her go anywhere.

Nodoka immediately embraced Yui after sensing her panic. "Okay okay. Then let's just take a few seconds to calm down and breathe."

And they did but Yui kept holding her. _Okay…um…Nodoka calm down…Yui just kissed you and then confessed so…relax…it's the greatest day ever, I know but you need to calm down…Yui's lips were so warm and soft, the best first kiss ever, I know but you need to calm down…calm down…calm down. First think, she's covered in sweat, breathing heavily and her whole body's hot…did she run all the way here? Why is she so afraid? What happened? – wait! I still need to tell her I love her too! _She tried her best to keep herself composed after what happened, but she couldn't and it was written on her face. _Okay here goes…I'm going to tell her now_.

"Yui…I…,"

"I can feel your heart beating so fast Nodoka-chan," Yui said this time feeling more calm and looked at her best friend. "Do you love me too?"

"Eh?! Well…I…," Nodoka was surprised by Yui's ultimate question. She could see Yui waiting anxiously her answer. _Did she just make things easier for me? A simple nod would already be enough for her…but that doesn't seem fair on her part. She looked like she went through a lot just to tell me she loves me…[and to kiss me]…I always wished I'm as brave as her and this is a great way to start._ Nodoka looked at her best friend, waiting, one more time – she took a deep breath then placed her lips on Yui's. Surprising her the way Yui did to her. Nodoka pulled away and said, "Yes…I love you too Yui. And I'll say it over and over again if that's what it takes for you to believe me."

And instantly Yui started tearing up again but this time she had a big smile on her face. She was going to hug her new girlfriend when they heard a loud noise coming from above them. They looked up to see their classmates applauding and cheering.

_"Way to go kaichou!"_

_"Congrats!"_

_"Good thing I voted for you! You're the best, Hirasawa-san too!" _

"What the?! Were you all watching?!" Nodoka asked feeling embarrassed.

"It's fine Nodoka-chan, they're not the only ones anyway," Yui said referring to the other students around them. "Say Nodoka-chan…"

"What is it?"

"Is it really too late for me to ask you to stay?" Yui asked with very sad eyes.

"You've been telling me not to go but I don't know what you're talking about Yui."

"Huh? But didn't uncle have a job transfer to Alaska so you and your family are supposed to leave later? And stay there permanently?"

"What? Who told you that?"

"Mugi-chan did, that's why I've been searching all over for you. She said your parents are already waiting for you outside the gate to go to the airport…I was so scared 'cause if ever I didn't catch you I'll never see you again and you'll never know about my feelings and I…," Yui started to crying again.

Nodoka immediately glared at the blonde, who was just smiling at her. "*sigh* Yui I need you to listen okay? First of all, yes it's too late for you to ask me to stay…"

"Wha – Why?! Why didn't you tell me you're leaving?!"

"Calm down Yui I'm not done yet…second of all, we're going to Chicago not Alaska."

"Huh? Isn't that in Africa?"

"No…anyway, our flight is tomorrow 10am. Dad didn't have a job transfer; it's just a business trip. He'll be staying in Chicago for the whole summer so mom and I will go there with him tomorrow to spend our summer there. Since summer vacation starts tomorrow anyway."

"Then…"

"Yes, I'll be back after summer vacation. So my parents aren't waiting for me outside the school gate or anything. Sorry I didn't tell you. Are you okay now?" Nodoka smiled gently after explaining everything.

Yui just hugged Nodoka again and said, "Thank goodness…"

**At class 3-2**

"The heck? So it's just for summer vacation. You really scared us Mugi," Ritsu said.

"Sorry," Mugi said.

"But to think it only took them 5 days, this must be some kind of record."

"Well I wanted to make sure they get together before summer vacation starts so I did my best to make it so," Mugi explained.

_{At Ritsu's right side…}_

Mugi looked at Mio who was standing quietly beside her the whole time. "What's wrong Mio-chan?"

"Nothing it's just that your accuracy is scary sometimes."

"Oh? But I thought you like my accuracy especially when we're –"

"That's different!" Mio suddenly said blushing. "Anyway, let me know first if you're scheming something next time. Suddenly clinging on to Nodoka one day…making me clueless…"

"Okay I'm sorry. I'll let you know next time I promise so you won't get jealous. Don't be mad anymore…"

"Well…I'm not really – "

"How about I make it up to you? Why don't you sleep over at my house tonight?"

"What?! No you don't have to do anything Mugi I'm not really ma – "

"But my parents won't be home tonight and it's lonely to be alone in a big house," Mugi said then discreetly held Mio's hand. "You don't want to?"

A brief pause before Mio said, "…I do…" with a very red face.

_{At Ritsu's left side}_

Ui let out a breath and said with a smile, "Thank goodness."

"Thank goodness for what?" Azusa asked.

"Hm? Thank goodness everything went great for onee-chan and Nodoka-san," Ui explained.

"Is that all?"

"What do you mean Azusa-chan?"

"I bet you're also relieved that Yui-senpai will stop hugging me all the time from now on."

"Hmmm…I wonder, maybe I am or maybe I'm not. What do you think? Ui smiled happily and subtly held Azusa's pinky finger.

"I think…you are," Azusa said grabbing Ui's hand.

_I'm at the center but why do I feel like I'm so isolated? Why are these four whispering to each other? _Ritsu thought.

After witnessing one of the greatest confessions of all time, everyone went back to whatever they're doing feeling happy for their president and her new girlfriend. As for the new couple, of course, they spent the whole afternoon together after finally confessing their feelings for each other.

For the first time in three years, Yui and Nodoka were walking home together again. This time, it's going to stay that way. It was a bit awkward for Nodoka at first but when she saw Yui walking so happily beside her she began to feel at ease. _I still can't believe it…but it did happen_, Nodoka thought. Yui then held Nodoka's hand as they walked, it surprised her because it wasn't something new and yet it was at the same time.

"Ah! Look Nodoka-chan! Do you remember that playground?" Yui said pointing at the same playground where Nodoka first realized her feelings for Yui.

"Of course," Nodoka answered.

"Come on!" Yui excitedly pulled Nodoka to the swing. "It's so nostalgic."

"I agree," Nodoka said and sat on a swing.

"I remember you'd always give me candy every time I trip and hurt myself just to make me stop crying."

"Yeah, you trip even if we're just walking around. Now that I think about it, I bet you were doing that on purpose so that I'd give you candy."

Yui laughed at Nodoka's theory, "Maybe…or maybe I just wanted your attention at the same time too."

Nodoka blushed at what Yui said.

"I'm really thankful that you're not really leaving Nodoka-chan."

"I said I'll always be there for you and I've been doing it since we were 3 so you should've known better. If I ever I will go away somewhere I'll let you know about it."

"Sorry…," Yui said and started to cry.

"Ah no! Don't cry. It's not like I'm mad or anything I'm just – "

"No it's not that. You really kept your promise even now, being there for me, helping me, supporting directly or indirectly…and I was just so mean to take you for granted all these years. I'm really sorry Nodoka-chan, don't worry that won't happen again I promise."

Nodoka stood up and went over to Yui's side to hug her and said, "I'm not worried."

"AH!" Yui suddenly remembered something.

"What is it?"

"I forgot about Mugi-chan!"

"What about her?"

"She confessed to you yesterday."

"What – "

"And you said yes to her!"

"What?! She didn't – I didn't…"

"You're cheating on me?!"

"What?! No! That's not true! I'm not – Mugi never confessed to me and I didn't say yes to anyone! I love _you!_"

"But I saw you and Mugi-chan yesterday talking in an empty classroom."

"What? Mugi just asked me to bring her back some souvenirs from my trip that's it. Why would you think that she confessed to me?"

"Because she said she loves you."

"She said what?!"

"And what was that notebook she keeps giving you?"

"Wait one at a time Yui. First, whatever she said to you about her having feelings for me, that wasn't true."

"Why do you say so?"

"Because she's dating Mio."

"She is?! So they're together?!" Yui said very surprised.

"Yes they are." _I don't think it's a good idea to tell Yui about Ui and Azusa-chan for now._

"Anyway, the notebook was just a list of places and foods in Chicago she recommended to me."

"Oh…I see…," Yui felt a little embarrassed.

_So cute…,_ Nodoka thought after seeing Yui get jealous.

After talking and playing on the swing for a few minutes more, they decided to head home. Yui feels a bit sad that Nodoka will leave the next day, _but that's okay because I'm now confident that she'll be back…then we could spend more time together again. I can't wait._ Yui giggled at thought. "What is it?" Nodoka asked after hearing her laugh. "Nothing. I love you Nodoka-chan," Yui said with a big smile on her face. "I know and I love you too," Nodoka said trying so hard not feel so embarrassed.

**That night**

Nodoka tried her best to hide the happiness she feels from what happened earlier. _If mom finds out she'll tease me every chance she gets._ So from the moment she arrived home Nodoka put on a poker face and she kept it on until she finished eating and already in her room. _Safe!_ Nodoka thought as she lay on her bed. _But that's weird mom didn't mention Yui the whole time I'm was her…not even once._ She didn't think about her mom anymore and just closed her eyes. Nodoka recalled what happened earlier after school and she played in her mind over and over again. _I never thought Yui was the one who confessed, she has feelings for me and I didn't even know it. And she kissed me…she really kissed me…just like in my dream. It felt great…everything about this day is great! Ah~ I want to see her now…maybe I could. I mean she's just a couple of blocks away…but what will I tell mom?_

"Tell me what?"

"WAAAH! MOM!" Nodoka jumped out of surprise. "Stop surprising me like that! And did you just read my mind?"

"No I didn't you were thinking out loud. So what will you tell me?"

"Uh…it's nothing! So wh-what did you need?"

"Oh, here," Nodoka's mom gave her a cupcake on a plate and there was something written on it.

_'Congrats!'_ "What this?" Nodoka inquired.

Her mom didn't answer and just showed her a video from her phone.

"That's…!" Nodoka suddenly took it and looked at it closely, "How did you – "

"Ui-chan sent it to me. I got to say I don't think your father could even confess like that," her mom said smiling. "Do you want me to send you a copy?"

"What?! No! I can't believe Ui would do that?!"

"Jeez, you really need to be more honest with yourself," her mom said while doing something on her phone. "And…sent!"

"What did you – " _~brrrr~_ "You just sent me a copy of that video didn't you?"

"You're welcome," her mom happily said.

"You're going to tease me forever now, won't you?"

"Oh dear no. Just until you two are living together."

"Wha – living toge – "

"Oh by the way, I almost forgot to give you this"

"A book?" Nodoka looked at it and there was no title on the cover. "What kind of book is this?" she opened it and the title was on the first page.

_How two girls hav – _

Nodoka blushed heavily and suddenly closed the book. "MOM?! WHAT THE HECK IS THIS?!"

"Don't get so worked up. It's just a _reference_ book."

"But – "

"You'll never know what will happen, so it's better that you have an idea what to do when the _moment_ comes."

_Why did that suddenly sound very suspicious?!_

"Well anyway, you better get some sleep we need to be early tomorrow," her mom said and gave her daughter a kiss goodnight then turned off her lights before leaving.

Nodoka lay back down on her bed and put the book on her side table. She stared up to her ceiling and slowly drifted off to sleep while thinking about Yui.

**The next day at the airport**

The Hirasawa sisters stood at the entrance waiting for the Nodoka and her parents to arrive. _Onee-chan looks happy and excited despite knowing Nodoka-san's leaving_. And after a few minutes they met up with the Manabe's.

"Yui-chan Ui-chan here to see us off?" Nodoka's dad asked.

"Yup!" Yui excitedly answered.

"I'll just unload our luggage from the cab," her dad said.

"Thanks for coming," Nodoka said.

"Ah no it's nothing," said Yui while scratching the back of her head.

Meanwhile Nodoka noticed her mom smiling mischievously at them. _That smile is always bad news for me._

"Right! Here's our luggage and we're ready to go," her dad said while carrying two bags.

"Wait…where's mine?" Nodoka asked.

Her parents looked at each other and her dad said, "Well your mom and I talked about it and we decided to let you stay."

"Eh?"

"We figured that you'd want to spend your summer here with you friends plus I think it'll be better if you're with Yui-chan to help her with your homework and _study_…as well," her mom explained happily.

_Study? I know exactly what she's trying to say,_ Nodoka remembered the book her mom gave her and glared at her mom letting her know to stop teasing her.

"Yay! You're staying Nodoka-chan!" Yui excitedly said and hugged her.

"Don't forget to study hard you two," her dad commented.

"What?!" Nodoka got flustered at the mention of _study _since that so-called reference book is already on her mind.

"Don't worry uncle. We'll study hard," Yui responded.

"Huh?!"

"Nodoka be sure to help Yui-chan study, okay?" her dad said.

"Wha – "

"Sorry Nodoka-chan for always burdening you with studying and homework," Yui said.

"Uh no…it's…fine," Nodoka tried her best to remind herself that they're talking about something else.

"Don't worry Yui-chan if there's something you don't understand Nodoka-chan will gladly help you study _over and over_ _again_ until you get it," her mom teasingly said. "Right Nodoka-chan?"

Nodoka didn't answer and just looked away with her face red as ever.

"Anway, we need to go," her dad said while looking at his watch. "You kids be good now. See you when summer ends."

"Have fun studying! Oh and don't forget you could use the _reference book_ I gave – "

"I don't need it!" Nodoka immediately said.

Her mom just laughed and said, "Just enjoy your time Yui-chan, okay?" before giving her a daughter a kiss goodbye on the cheek.

After saying their goodbyes and seeing Nodoka's parents off, Nodoka asked the sisters what they were planning to do afterwards. "Mugi-chan texted, she said she wants to meet at our house," Yui said while reading Mugi's message. "Then let's go," Nodoka said and held Yui's hand. And Ui just walked with them, happy and contented at what she's seeing. _ This is going to be one of the best summers ever._

**The end.**

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed that :)**

**Thank you for reading till the end :)**

**Feel free to review comment or whatever :)**


End file.
